Hearts of the Empire
by Asgardian-Centaur
Summary: AU. Jordana Darai is Anakin Skywalker's best friend, who also happens to be in love with him. When a disturbance in the Force arises, will either one be able to survive the approaching darkness? AnakinOC, ch. 27 up reviews greatly appriciated
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the Star Wars universe are belong to George Lucas. Jordana, Tahira, and Dax belong to me. I make no money off of this.

Prologue

The sun was setting on the city-planet of Coruscant, yet despite the growing darkness the planet never seemed to sleep. Atop the massive Jedi Temple, a lone Padawan learner stood, concentrating through the Force. Jordana Darai had been sensing a disturbance in the Force for a couple of weeks now. Every night she had come up here, trying to figure out what it was, when it was going to happen. Frustrated, she gave a exasperated sigh and sat down. She hadn't been able to figure out anything. Her concentration was broken when she felt the familiar presence of her master, Tahira Vereek, behind her. She may have been 15 to 20 years older than her, but to Jordana she was far wiser than any on the Council.  
"I thought I'd find you up here Jordana."she said as her Padawan turned around. Tahira sat down beside her. "You still feel it?" Jordana nodded, lost again in concentration. Her master continued, "You know you're not the only one who feels it. I feel it, the Council feels it, hell every Jedi feels it. So why are you so obsessed with it?"  
"Because...I just...am. It feels like it's gonna hit close to home with me, like I'm going to be affected more than others."  
"You could be, who knows." Her padawan was obviously still distracted. She looked over at Jordana, then back at the city. "So...how's Anakin doing?" she said smiling, refering to Jordana's crush on her friend, Anakin Skywalker. Jordana smiles slightly and looked down at the ground.  
"I guess he's ok. I mean, I haven't talked to him since he left for Ansion."  
"Oh yes...that's right. You two talk every day and spend most of your free time together." Tahira continued. Unlike most Jedi, Tahira didn't believe that it was wrong to have feelings for someone, that it was what kept us human. She believed that no one could help the way they felt about another. She did believe, however, that what was important was our actions, whether or not we acted on our emotions. It was these beliefs, and Tahira's own feelings for Obi-Wan Kenobi, that kept her from making Jordana conform to the rigid ways of the Code.  
"Oh come on...you know he and I are friends." came her reply, trying to hide the fact that her face had become slightly red.  
"Jordana I see the way you look at him when he turns his back. It's obvious how much you wish the two of you could be together."  
"Unfortunately Master, the Code forbids it." Jordana replied, the saddness in her voice wasn't being hidden very well by from the stoic, tone she was using. Turning to her master, she continued, "And what about you, Master? How about the way you look at Master Kenobi?"  
"As you so eloquently put it, my young Padawan, the Code forbids it. And Obi-Wan is far more traditional than Anakin."  
"So why don't you just talk to him, or something?"  
"Obi-Wan and I do talk, just not as often as we used to."  
"So, why does the Code forbid love anyway? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense if we were allowed to? I know getting involved with someone whose not a Jedi could cause problems, but why is it such a bad thing that two Jedi would love each other?" she asked, looking towards the sky.  
"Attachment is forbidden and possession is forbidden." her master recited, also looking up at the sky.  
"Well, if that isn't the most hypocritical statement I've ever heard, I don't know what is."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you truely love someone, they are not your possession. And it's impossible for attachment to be forbidden because there will always be a sense of attachment between a master and their apprentice.  
Time passed as both master and apprentice pondered this thought. Then, Tahira stood up.  
"I'm going back inside now. Don't be out here too late."  
"I won't, Master."  
"Alright. Good-night Jordana...Skywalker." Tahira teased before turning around and began to leave. Jordana turned around, determinded not to let her get the last word.  
"Good-night Tahira...Kenobi."  
"Hey, you don't tell, I don't tell." she said without missing a beat or turning around. Jordana laid down on the roof of the Temple and stared up at the star filled sky. She gave up trying to figure out the disturbance in the Force, or why the Code forbade love. Instead, she let her mind wander, thinking about Anakin...  
----------------------

Jordana Darai was ten years old. She had not yet met Tahira, and when she was not in any sort of class, she spent most of her time wandering the Temple. One day, she noticed a boy about her age with golden blond hair and blue eyes sitting on the grand staircase, leading to all other chambers. She hadn't seen him around before, so she approached him and sat down.  
"What's your name?" she asked, trying to be friendly.  
"Who are you?" he responded, hesitant to answer her question.  
"I asked you first." came her cool reply. He paused for a while.  
"My name is Anakin Skywalker."  
"I'm Jordana Darai." he looked at her then looked at the ground. "How come I haven't seen you around here before?" she asked, suddenly curious.  
"I'm from Tattooine. Obi-Wan Kenobi brought me after Qui-Gon Jinn died so I could be trained." Jordana looked down at the floor. She realized she was heading into sensitive territory.  
"I'm sorry." she said, quietly. There is a long silence between them. Then, Anakin looked at her with a smile on his face.  
"Do you have a lightsaber yet?" he asked.  
"No, not yet...not for another year."  
"Oh..." he said, with a sad look on his face. Jordana then got an idea...  
"You wanna see where the traing room is? I go there and watch everyone else all the time."  
"Yeah...sure." came Anakin's excited reply as he followed her.  
And they had been best friends ever since...

--------------------------

Two years later, Jordana was once again overcome with boredom. Her master was busy with something and let Jordana wander around. After several hours, she was walking down an unfamilar corridor when she noticed a small door. When she opened it, there was a steep, dark, staircase. After much debating, curiousity got the better of her, and she climbed the stairs. She opened the door at the top of the stairs. She was on the roof of the Jedi Temple, beneath one of the five pillars. She could see so much of Coruscant, she had never really known how big this planet was until she came up here. For the rest of the afternoon, Jordana sat on the roof, starring at the city.  
That night, Jordana found Anakin in his room, meditating.  
"Hey, come with me I wanna show you something."  
"Normally, Jordie, I would go, but I can't."  
"Since when did Anakin Skywalker not wanna go do something?"  
"Since my master lectured me on concentrating."  
"Come on...ten minutes. Then you can come back here and meditate til the Force is sick of you." He gives her a slight grin before getting up and following her. She lead him down the dark corridors of the Jedi Temple, to the stairs, and out the door that leads to the roof. Jordana and Anakin both stared at the never sleeping Coruscant.  
"Wow..when did you find this?" Anakin asked looking at her.  
"Earlier today, my master had work to do and let me wander." Anakin eyes fell on the Senate building. He remembered Padme Amidala and wondered if she was there. He had heard she was now a senator for Naboo.  
"I wonder if she's there." he whispered to himself.  
"Who?" Anakin looked at her, he didn't know she heard him say that.  
"Padme."  
"Amidala? The senator, former queen, of Naboo?" Anakin nodded. "You got a thing with her or something?" He frowned slightly.  
"I have thought about her every day since we last parted."  
"Sorry.." Jordana smiled as she tried to hide her laughter. "Ani and Padme sittin in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." she taunted.  
"Shut up Jordie!" he growled.  
"Alright sorry...she just seems a little old for you."  
"Four years?"  
"Well, yeah." Jordana looked at Anakin, who had a serious expression on his face. She realized for the first time how deeply he cared about her. "You do know the Code forbids it."  
"I know." he whispered.  
--------------------------

A sixteen year old Anakin was leading Jordana to the loading dock where all the speeders and star cruisers where kept in the Temple.  
"Where the hell are we going?" Jordana asked.  
"We are going to teach you how to fly." came his response as the entered the loading dock.  
"Whoa..Whoa..wait. Can we do that?"  
"Yep. I got permission to use these." He said pointing to two speeders, "Your master on the other hand has to teach you to use the starships". Jordana picked the red one and Anakin picked the black one. After a couple hours of teaching, Anakin decided to test her knowlege of what she had learned.  
"Alright Jordie you up for a challenge?"  
"Of course."  
"We're gonna race. First one to circle around the that tall building over there and back wins." he said as he reved up his engine.  
"Got it." she replied.  
"Ready, Set, Go!" He yelled and they were off. Anakin took the lead. After a while, he looked behind him to see where she was. He couldn't see her. A slight feeling of panic began to take over him. He was about to turn around and look for her when from underneath him, a red speeder came flying up and turned around in the parking lot. Anakin stared in complete shock.  
"No way!" he screamed as he chased after her. Jordana was heading back to the Temple's landing platform. To gain maximum speed, she released a lever in her speeder, causing it to increase it's speed. Anakin began to worry that she would crash her speeder, but was relieved when she landed safely on the platform. Not too long after she landed, he did also. Anakin came running up to her.  
"That was incredible! How the hell did you do that?" he asked in amazement.  
"In all honesty, I have no idea." she said as she hopped out of her speeder. When Anakin looked at Jordana, she felt a spark run through her. There was something about the way his blue eyes seemed to look into her, it sent a slight chill up her spine. She began to see him in a whole new way, as more than a friend. Both her and Anakin turned around when they heard footsteps behind them. Tahira Vereek and Obi-Wan Kenobi were standing there.  
"Jordana, that was very impressive. You keep this up and you'll be a better pilot than Anakin." he complemented her.  
"Thank-you Master Kenobi." He then turned to Anakin.  
"Anakin, we have to go. We have a meeting with the Council to discuss our next assignment."  
"Yes Master." he replied, turning to Jordana, "I'll see you later Jordie." he said, smiling at her. Jordana felt her heart skip slightly.  
"See ya when you get back." she said. She watched Anakin and Obi-Wan walk off the platform into the Temple. She and her master began to walk back inside.  
"That was quite impressive, what you pulled earlier."  
"Thank you,Master. Do you have any idea how I did that? He's been racing since he was a kid. I don't know how I managed to get a head of him, much less that stunt coming up from underneath him."  
"You're a natural. You don't have to think about what you're doing when you're flying. Couple that with you're quick reflexes, and you could be pretty deadly. May the Force be with us when we get you up in an actual starship."  
"Master..." she began  
"I'm just kidding with ya." Tahira looked at her apprentice, who was obviously still thinking about Anakin. "So, you have feelings for Anakin now?" she asked with a sly look on her face. Jordana froze. Her master was getting good at this reading peoples' minds thing.  
"You were reading my mind?"  
"Not exactly. I could feel your reaction to the way he looked at you."  
"Oh..." Jordana knew what was coming, the long speech about how Jedi weren't supposed to love. "So, what now." she continued.  
"Absolutely nothing." Tahira replied. Jordana stared at her, confused. No talk, no counciling, nothing. Tahira looked at her apprentice. "Unless of course you want to discuss this with the council?"  
"No! I was just wondering..."  
"Why I didn't give you some long speech?" Jordana nodded. Tahira laughed. "For someone who five minutes ago looked like she was about to drool over her best friend you sure are bound by tradition." Jordana's face started to turn slightly red. "Jordana you're sixteen years old. Whatever you are feeling is quite normal. Infact it is our emotions that keep us human. We cannot help the way we feel about others. Unfortunately, the Code being as such, we are not allowed to act on these emotions. Therefore, I won't send you to the council so they can lecture you for several hours." Jordana sensed more that what her master was telling her.  
"Is there anything else, Master?" Tahira looked at her.  
" Well, yes there is. I have my own feelings for Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
"I see...do the Council members suspect anything?"  
"No and when we're in conference you have to hide your feelings well. They're quite good at finding things like this."  
"Yes,Master...you don't tell, I don't tell." There was a long silence before Jordana continued. "Master did I really look like I was about to drool?"  
"You could have made a river." Jordana's face redden even more.  
"Do you think Anakin noticed?"  
"Men tend not to notice." They both laughed and made their way through the Jedi Temple.

------------------------------

Jordana then snapped back to reality. It had gotten much darker and she figured she better go back inside. She stood up and took a final look at Coruscant. She was now twenty years old, and still in love with Anakin Skywalker. Another breeze blew and she felt the disturbance in the Force, only stronger this time, but still uncertain. As she walked back inside the Temple, she had a feeling her life was about to be changed...forever.


	2. Reunited, Only to Be Separated Again

Reunited, Only to Be Seperated Again

_Jordana was sitting in her room, attempting to meditate, when Anakin walked in. He came over to her, helped her stand up, and pulled her into his arms. He tilted his head to the side, then leaned in and kissed her. He ran his hands through her golden brown hair as she placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Anakin laid her down on her bed before slowly climbing on top of her. He looked lovingly into her eyes as he traced her cheek with his thumb.  
"I love you, Jordana." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Anakin." She said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She placed her arms around him as she felt his hand move slowly up her leg…_

Jordana's eyes flew open. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She was relieved when she saw that no one was in here room; it had only been a dream. She slowly climbed out of bed. There was very little light in her room, which made getting dressed a harder task than it should be. She grabbed her belt with her light saber on it and headed towards the training room. The training room was a huge room with beige walls; a carpet of tan, woven grass, and for most of the day was crowded as hell. Jordana walked through the large, carved, wooden door, and was pleased to see that no one else was in there. She hated being there when it was crowded, having to watch were you were going so you didn't hit someone, it usually broke her concentration. She grabbed a training droid and tossed it into the air, then ignited her green-bladed light saber. She had become so caught up in practicing that she didn't hear Anakin come in. When she heard a light saber ignite behind her, she spun around, only to have her attacked blocked by him.  
"Hello, nice to see you again too." He said, with a smile that made her knees what to give. Both retracted their light sabers at the same time.  
"Ani!" she shrieked as she threw her arms around him. "So, how was it?"  
"Aggressive negotiations."  
"That bad, huh?"  
"Pretty much", he paused. "So what did you do this time while I was gone."  
"My master and I had a brief mission on Malastare with some smugglers and bounty hunters, fortunately with minimal aggressive negotiations. The rest of the time I've been here, practicing every day early in the morning and late at night when no one's here. I've been bored out of my mind actually." She was hesitant to tell him about the disturbance she'd been feeling.  
"You're not racing every day?" he teased.  
"No one wants to."  
"Probably because they know you'll beat their asses."  
"Yeah, especially since they found out I beat you…several times."  
"Oh shut up!"  
"What? I did."  
"Whatever." He paused. "You say you practice every day? Lets just see how well your skills have improved." He said, igniting his silver bladed light saber.  
"You challenging me?"  
"Yes I am."  
"You are so going to get it." She said, igniting her own light saber. The two of them dueled for what seemed like an endless amount of time, each one successfully blocking the other's attacks. Anakin found himself working a bit harder to block her. Jordana, determined to win, delivered a high kick, knocking Anakin's light saber out of his hand and onto the floor. She held her blade close to his throat.  
"I win."  
"Not quite." He said. He used the Force to retrieve his light saber. Jordana retracted hers, did a back flip, and ignited it again as she landed, in just enough time to block his attack. The two of them locked eyes. The sound of someone clapping by the entrance doors broke their gaze. Tahira had been watching the whole thing.  
"Impressive, Jordana. You learn quickly." She commented.  
"You taught her all of that?" Anakin asked trying to catch his breath. Tahira nodded. Anakin looked at Jordana than back at Tahira, still pointing at Jordana, "She's lethal now you know. You've created a monster."  
"I'm sure I have. Look, the reason I'm here is that Obi-Wan is looking for you. Apparently, you have another meeting with the Council."  
"Again, we just got back." Jordana looked at Anakin.  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Thank you Master Vereek." He said with a faint expression of sadness on his face. He turned to Jordana; "I'll see you before I go, Jordie."  
"Alright. See ya." She said. Jordana watched as Anakin walked out of the room. Tahira looked at Anakin, then back at her apprentice.  
"He turned out alright didn't he?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah."  
"And to think I thought he was ugly." Jordana laughed a little. "Any chance he might feel the same about you as you do about him?"  
"Nope." They both were silent for a while before Tahira ignited her blue light saber.  
"Master, what are you doing?"  
"You still need to work on some areas."  
"But I just got done."  
"Well then you're going to practice until you're sore." Jordana ignited her light saber and prepared for practice.

After hours of practicing, Jordana was walking around the Temple, attempting to relax her muscles. She heard the sound of footstep behind her. She turned around and saw Anakin running towards her."Jordie, guess what?" he panted still out of breath.  
"What?"  
"I'm going to see her again."  
"Who?"  
"Padme."  
"Your obsession." He laughed a little before becoming serious.  
"There was an assassination attempt on her life this morning. The Chancellor feels that she would be safer under my master and my protection."  
"She may be safe with Obi-Wan, but she will have to be protected from you." She teased.  
"I'm serious Jordie. Besides, I haven't seen her in ten years." He said with a nervous smile on his face.  
"You nervous?"  
"Oh yeah." She paused for a moment.  
"Just promise me you'll be careful."  
"Why what is it?" she paused again.  
"Lately I've been feeling a disturbance in the Force. I don't know what it is or when it's going to happen. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"I'll be as careful as I can Jordie. But I also have a duty to protect her."  
"I know. I also know that'd you die for her too." She said softly. He placed on hand on her shoulder. She felt her chest get tight, and a lump form in her throat.  
"Don't worry."  
Their moment was interrupted by Obi-Wan.  
"Anakin we have to go."  
"Yes Master." He looked at Jordana. "I'll see you when I get back."  
"Bye Anakin." She whispered. They turned and left. She watched them for a while, before turning away just as a single tear slid down her face. As she walked back towards her room, she fought to hold back tears. Once she was back in the safety of her room, her tears began to fall freely.  
Don't be such a wimp Jordana. You knew he loved her! She thought angrily to herself. She took off her black long sleeved shirt, revealing a black tank top, and then pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She left her room, walked past the light saber training room to the second training room. It looked exactly like the first one only it had various sizes of punching bags hanging from the ceiling. She walked over to one in the back of the room, next to a large window overlooking the Senate building. She looked out the window, then back at the punching bag, deciding whether or not she wanted to envision Padme's face on it. She opted to, since it would be better than actually hitting her in real life. After viciously attacking the bag for a while, she heard someone enter. It was Tahira.  
"How is it you always know where I am?" she asked.  
"You're my apprentice, it's my job." Tahira studied Jordan, noticing that her eyes were still pink. Jordana began hitting the bag again. "So Anakin's left already?"  
"He's off to protect the woman he loves." She said bitterly.  
"I see…and who is the lucky woman?"  
"Padme Amidala. A senator from Naboo."  
"A senator?"  
"Apparently, he's been in love with her since he was ten years old."  
"Well, you know what they say about politicians, they can't be trusted."  
"Oh not all of them. Some of them are good people." She replied, not entirely sure if she belived it or not. Tahira looked at Jordana who was still beating the crap out of the bag.  
"Well, I'm going to leave you to beating up Amidala here." Tahira said about to turn around. Jordana stared at her.  
"Will you stop reading my mind?"  
"I don't have to." She replied. "Later Jordie."  
"Later." Tahira left the room. Jordana looked out the window, then back at the punching bag. The thought of Anakin and Padme together filled her with sadness, anger, and jealousy. Feeling another tear slide down her cheek, she hit the bag again. This wasn't making her feel any better, so she left the training room. She walked through the familiar corridors of the Temple until she found the door leading to the roof. Once on the roof, she felt the disturbance, and it was stronger this time. She thought of Anakin again. She sighed as she sat down on the roof, and attempted to meditate.


	3. Meeting Palpatine

Meeting Palpatine

Two days after Anakin had left, Jordana found herself incredibly bored. Her master had ordered her take time off from training because the last couple of times, Jordana had ended up exhausted and beaten. She sat up in the Archives, reading , when she felt Anakin's presence back in the Temple. She followed it to the Council Chambers where she waited outside. Finally, Obi-Wan and Anakin emerged from the doors. Obi-Wan looked somewhat surprised to see Jordana there, but Anakin just smiled and ran towards his friend.  
"I thought you were supposed to be protecting Padme?" she asked.  
"Oh I am. Last night there was another assassination attempt on her life. We stopped her in time, and chased her through the city. As she was about to tell us who hired her, another bounty hunter killed her. My master is going to track down the bounty hunter while I'm taking Padme back to Naboo were she'll be safer." he said somberly.  
"Oh I see." She replied, looking down at the ground. She tried to hide her laughter but was unsuccessful.  
"What?"  
"Ani and Padme sitting in a tree…"  
"Jordie, don't!"  
"K-I S-S-I-N-G!" she said, louder. He tried to cover her mouth as they started laughing.  
"Why must you tease me with that?" She removed his hand from her mouth.  
"Because I'm your friend and I can." She said. She hadn't realized how seductive her voice sounded when she said that, and she decided to change the subject. "So how are you planning on getting her to leave the Capitol?"  
"I'm going to ask Chancellor Palpatine to talk with her." He replied. He was silent for a while before he got an idea. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Jordana thought about it for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Sure, why not? It's not like I've got anything important to do today." She replied.

The Chancellor's office was on the top floor of the Senate building. Anakin and Jordana were told that the Chancellor was not available at the moment, but that they should wait in his office. The moment Jordana entered his office she felt a chill run up her spine. The walls and floor were a red-orange color. A large window overlooking the city was behind his desk. Bronze and silver statues of unfamiliar gods stood before the stairs in front of his desk. They sat down in chairs in front of his desk. Jordana felt her heart rate quicken. Her hands began to shake slightly. She was hoping Anakin didn't notice, but he did.  
"You have nothing to be nervous about Jordie, Chancellor Palpatine is a good man." He said, smiling at her.  
"I know." His smile helped stop her hands from shaking, but she could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped the Chancellor would hurry up so she could leave this place. As if her wish had been granted, the bronze doors off to the side of his desk opened and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine entered. He was an elderly man with thin gray hair and gray eyes. He wore an eggplant purple robe with silver trimming. They both stood up as a gesture of respect.  
"Hello Anakin. Nice to see you again." He greeted.  
Again? What the hell is he talking about? Jordana thought.  
"It's a pleasure seeing you again your Excellency." He turned to Jordana, "And this is my friend, Jordana Darai."  
"So you're the famous Jordana Darai? Well, I must say after so many wonderful things I've heard about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said in a warm, grandfatherly voice, extending his hand.  
"The pleasure is all mine your Excellency." She replied calmly, shaking his hand.  
"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked.  
"After the recent attack on Senator Amidala's life, the Council feels she will be safer on her home planet while Master Kenobi investigates this attack. The Council recognizes that it will be very difficult to get her to leave the Capitol, being the leader of the opposition, and they have asked me to request that you speak with her on this matter." He explained. He walked over to the window, and Anakin motioned to Jordana that they do the same.  
"I will talk with her. I know her well enough to know she will not refuse an executive order, I can assure you of that."  
"Thank you your Excellency."  
"So, they've finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off."  
"Your guidance more than my patience." He replied. Jordana looked at him in surprise, then quickly looked away so they wouldn't notice. They began to walk away from the window, and she followed behind them.  
"You don't need guidance Anakin. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings, then you will be invincible." He paused. "I have said this many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever known. I sense you becoming the most powerful of all Jedi, even more powerful than Master Yoda." Jordana, who had been looking at the floor the entire time, looked up. She was scared now. What Palpatine had just said scared the hell out of her. She felt the hair on her arms stand up; her heart began to pound harder. She tried to steady her breathing so she didn't hyperventilate. As if sensing this fear in her, Palpatine turned around.  
"So Jordana, are you going with them?"  
"I regret to say that I am not."  
"Then this is just a social visit?" he asked, smiling.  
"Yes. I wasn't doing anything important today and when Anakin asked me to come along, and I agreed." She said. And now I wish I hadn't She thought to herself.  
"Well, I am most pleased that you did. From what Anakin has told me, you are quite gifted yourself. I sense that you too will become a powerful Jedi. I am truly honored to be in the presence of, what I believe, is the future of the Jedi Order." He said, oozing political charm that almost made Jordana relax…almost.  
"Thank you your Excellency." She said as they walked towards the door.  
"Well Anakin, I hope this matter is resolved quickly."  
"I do too, your Excellency."  
"Jordana, I do hope to see you again soon. Feel free to come and see me if you have any questions about anything." He offered, smiling at her.  
"I will." She lied, knowing damn well she wouldn't step foot in that office again by her own free will. They bowed and left the room. As they walked to their speeders, Jordana's mind was racing with questions; how long had Anakin been seeing the Chancellor? What did they talk about? Why did he go to Palpatine for advice and not the Council, or his master, or even her?…She didn't look at or say anything to Anakin for a while and he began to think she was mad at him.  
"Jordie what is it?" he asked, stopping her and lightly grabbing her arm.  
"How long have you been meeting with him?"  
"A couple years now."  
"And what exactly do you talk with him about?"  
"Anything that is bothering me, really." She sighed. She trusted Palpatine about as much as she trusted a Hutt, but said nothing.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She was going to tell him her suspicions, but she decided not to, knowing he often thought people were jealous of his powers and Palpatine kept fueling his ego.   
"Nothing." She sighed and began walking away. He ran ahead of her.  
"Don't turn your back on me Jordie." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders to block her.  
"Anakin, in all the years I've known you, have I ever turned my back on you?"  
"No. But you are pissed at me, I can tell."  
"I only want to know why you talk to him about stuff you won't talk to me or Master Kenobi about?"  
"Why is it such a problem that I do?"  
"Because I don't trust politicians!" she blurted out, almost without realizing she said it.  
Anakin sighed, "I'm sorry you feel that way. You've probably never met a good politician."  
Well that's an oximoron. she thought.  
"I have an idea. Why don't you come with me to speak with Padme. That way, you can meet a truely noble politician."  
"Sure, why not?" Jordana was curious as to what she was like, why the hell was Anakin so in love with her.She stood by her speeder, looking up at Chancellor Palpatine's window. She could have sworn she saw him up there, watching them.

Chancellor Palpatine stood by his window, watching them leave. He felt Jordana's uneasiness around him. She didn't trust him, he knew this, and if he wanted to make Anakin his apprentice, he would have to figure out how to handle Jordana.  
"Very interesting…" he whispered.


	4. Meeting Padme

Meeting Padme

Anakin and Jordana stood outside Padme's apartment door. She was anxious to see what Padme was like, and why Anakin was so in love with her. Suddenly the doors opened and there was Jar Jar Binks.  
"Ani! Meso so happy seeing yousa again!" he shrieked. He looked at Jordana and gave her a puzzled look. "Whosa dis?"  
"Jar Jar this is my friend Jordana Darai."  
"Okie dokie." He said, as Senator Amidala entered the room. Jordana watched Anakin's eyes light up when she walked in, despite the fact that she was obviously angry. She stormed over to the two of them.  
"Anakin, I just received an executive order to return to Naboo where you will protect me." She stated, her voice stern.  
"The Council feels that it would be in your best interest if you return there with me until my master can solve this."  
She mumbled something under her breath before turning away from them.  
Anakin and Jordana waited patiently while she handed responsibility over to Jar Jar Binks.  
"I do not like this idea of hiding." she whined.  
"Don't worry. Now that the Council's ordered an investigation it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to catch this criminal."  
"I have not worked against this Military Creation Act, to not be here when it's fate is decided." She said.  
"You have nothing to fear Milady, my master will have this solved in no time." He said gagin, hoping it would calm her down. Padme rolled her eyes and sat down.  
"I guess I have no choice." She whispered. She glanced over at Jordana. "Are you another of my bodyguards?" she asked.  
"No I will not be." Thank god for that. She thought.  
"Senator Amidala, I would like you to meet my friend, Jordana Darai." He said, hoping it would ease the tension between them. He had seen Jordana lose it before, and he didn't want it to happen again.  
"I'm sorry for any rudeness, Jordana. I'm just frustrated." She said in a quiet voice. She didn't seem angry anymore.  
"It's alright Senator, no hard feelings." She lied. So far, Jordana hadn't liked either of the two people she'd met that day.

"So why are you here, Jordana?" she asked.  
"Oh, I'm just making the rounds with Anakin, I had nothing else to do today."  
"I see."

Just then, Padme's handmaiden, Dorme, entered the room.  
"Milady, you called?"  
"Yes, we need to start packing my things for my return to Naboo."  
"Yes Milady." She said and left the room. Jordana sensed that Anakin wanted to be alone with Padme.  
"I think I'm going to go help Dorme."  
Jordana and Dorme packed as they watched Anakin and Padme talk. Jordana sighed as jealousy flowed through her. Dorme, sensing her uneasiness, decided to make small talk.  
"So, how long have you and Master Skywalker known each other?" she asked.  
"Ten years now." She smiled as she thought about the past ten years.  
"Wow. He certainly has changed since we all last saw him."  
"That he has."  
"I know Miss Padme was quite surprised by his appearance."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes. She thinks he's quite handsome. Of course she'll never admit it because he's a Jedi and he probably doesn't even think about it."  
"You have no idea how inflated his ego is." She replied. They both started laughing.  
"What's it like being a Jedi?" she asked.  
"Well, what's it like being a handmaiden?"  
"It is our duty to protect the queen, or senator. We are there whenever she needs us. Our loyalty to her comes before all others. We protect her, die for her. That sort of thing."  
"That's what being a Jedi is sort of like. We have a duty to bring peace to the galaxy. We make a commitment to the Jedi Order and that is our life. We die for it, kill for it."  
"Yeah but you go to more exciting places, live a far more exciting lifestyle."  
"Are you allowed to love, get married, and have children?" she asked. Dorme paused.  
"Not until we are no longer handmaidens."  
"Then we are not so different." They continued packing in silence.

Jordana walked back into the room where Padme and Anakin were.  
"Anakin I'm going to go."  
"Why?"  
"I have to get back to the Temple, my master will be worried."  
"Alright." Jordana turned to Padme.  
"Don't worry Milady, Anakin will do a good job protecting you."  
"I'm sure he will." She said, smiling at him. Jordana felt a twinge of jealousy.  
"Anakin, may the Force be with you." She said.  
"May the Force be with you, Jordie."  
"Be careful."  
"I will." She turned to leave. Dorme was standing by the door.  
"Good-bye Jordana. It was nice talking with you."  
"Bye Dorme. It was nice talking with you too." She left Padme's apartment and headed back towards the Temple.

Jordana found her master meditating in her room when she returned.  
"Where were you today?"  
"I went to the Chancellor with Anakin today, then with him to Padme's apartment."  
"I'm surprised you're not in prison for killing her."  
"Believe me, as much of a bitch as she is, she's not the one I'm worried about."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know that disturbance I've been feeling? Well, I felt it in Palpatine's office, quite powerfully too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about Amidala?"  
"She was bitchy, but it's obvious how much he loves her. And from what her handmaiden told me, it's only a matter of time before she falls for him as well." She said sadly.  
"Were you hoping that one day he'd fall in love with you instead?"  
"I dunno. I guess so." Jordana looked out her window.  
"So what are you going to do about this?"  
"About what?"  
"About the disturbance in Palpatine's office."  
Jordana thought about it for a moment, "Nothing."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because it will do more harm than good. If I walk in there and say one thing, it could lead to a snowball effect of me telling them everything."  
"You're really willing to go through hell for this guy?"  
"It's not really going through hell. Besides, if the Council is so high and mighty, they'll be able to feel it too and handle it according to how they see fit."  
"I hope you're right Jordana."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDIT: I updated chapters 1-4 a bit, got rid of those squiggly 'o' things that had hijacked most of the punctuation.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle of Genenosis

It had been several days since Anakin and Padme had left for Naboo. Jordana had been occasionally tapping the Force to see how he was doing. One day, she felt that Padme was also in love with him, and that pretty much ended her tapping. She was walking around the Temple, on her way to the training room, when she noticed that there weren't many people around. She finally found her master looking around the training room.  
"Master, what is it?"  
"There is a meeting in ten minutes in the Great Auditorium." She said, her apprentice following her.  
"About what?"  
"We have to go to Genosis to help Obi-Wan."  
"Just us or…"  
"No, two hundred of us. Now come on."

The auditorium was the largest room in the Temple, designed to fit every Jedi Master and Padawan learner in it. Mace Windu walked onto the middle of the stage, he didn't need a microphone to speak.  
"As many of you have felt, there is a disturbance in the Force. Well, now that disturbance may come into light. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has found some disturbing events happening on Genosis. He is being held prisoner by the Separatists, and now his life is in grave danger." With that, Jordana watched Tahira's face go white. "We must go to Genosis and help him. We need two hundred Jedi to go to Genosis. All of you that are here now have agreed to join this mission. When we reach Genosis, rendezvous back at my ship. May the Force be with us." He said and everyone left and headed towards the starships. On the way back, Jordana noticed that Tahira was still pale.  
"Master, this was a volunteer mission, wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was Jordana." She said quietly.  
"And you thought I was going through hell for Anakin."  
"Hey, if you're willing to withold potentially valuable information from the Council for Anakin, then I'm willing to put my life on the line for Obi-Wan. So don't even start with me about going through hell."  
"I'm not, Master." Both of them were nervous. The thought that she might never see Anakin again crossed through her mind but she quickly dismissed it, determined to help Tahira. They boarded their star ships and ascended into space.

Once on Genosis, there were assigned places in the arena to stand and wait for the signal. Where Jordana and Tahira were, they could see the entrance to the execution arena. Jordana's heart began to pound. Her master didn't look any better than she did. Her eyes were solely fixed on Obi-Wan, who was tied to a large pole with a large chain around his hands.  
"When I find the bastards that did this to him…" she growled.  
"Just focus on getting him out of there Master. You're no good to him dead." She said, attempting to comfort her. Tahira smiled at her apprentice. Jordana's eyes fell on the entrance. There were two people about to be lead in…Anakin and Padme. Her heart rate quickened again.  
"Oh…no." she whispered. She saw the two of them lean in for a kiss. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out. She looked away and her hands began to shake.  
"Jordana what is it?" she asked. When she saw Anakin and Padme being brought forth, she finally understood. "What the hell are they doing here?" She asked.  
"I don't know." She said. She heard the Genosian prime minister announce the start of the execution. They both gasped at the creatures coming out to kill them. Tahira gripped Jordana's hand tightly, fearing for Obi-Wan. They watched in apprehension as they each battled the creatures. Jordana couldn't help but feel a slight bit better when Padme's back got slashed, only to feel worse when Padme jumped down and planted a kiss on Anakin's cheek. Just then, Mace Windu appeared, holding his purple blade close to Jango Fett's neck. He gave the signal and everybody ignited his or her light sabers.  
"You ready Jordie?"  
"As I'll ever be." They jumped out from their hiding place onto the arena floor. They prepared themselves for battle. Jordana looked over to Anakin, but he didn't see her. She turned around when she hear the droid army of the Trade Federation coming.  
"Oh…shit!" she screamed.  
"You said it!" They fought for what seemed like hours. Jordana noticed that Padme had gotten seperated from Anakin. Despite how much she hated the woman, she also knew that it would practically kill Anakin if anything were to happen to Padme. So at Tahira's surprise, she took off running in Padme's direction. She got there just in time to deflect a shot headed straight for Padme's shoulder. She ran alongside the chairiot that Padme had jumped into.  
Great now I'm her bodyguard.  
Anakin soon joined them and the chairiot was tipped on its side. Both Anakin and Jordana positioned themselves so that they could protect Padme.  
"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked.  
"No, I call this aggressive negociations." Padme replied.  
"That's good because if this is your idea of a diplomatic solution, I'd say you're a pretty crappy politician." Jordana commented. She watched the whole scene between Mace Windu and Jango Fett. She watched as he cut off Jango's arm, then his head, completely horrified. She also noticed that Tahira was overwhelmed by the number of droids in her area.  
"Anakin, take care of Padme, I have to help Tahira." she commanded, though Anakin did not need to be commanded to protect Padme. After helping Tahira, they rushed to the center of the arena to regroup with the rest of the Jedi. Count Dooku stood on the balcony and shouted some incoherent psychobabble about if they surrender, their lives would be spared.  
"We are not pawns to be bartered, Dooku!" he shouted. Dooku motioned the droids forward into attack mode. Everyone prepared to fight. Jordana looked over at Anakin, standing next to Padme.   
Looks like I didn't need to tell him twice. She thought. She looked over at Tahira, who was dividing her attention between the approaching droid army, and Obi-Wan. Suddenly, large carriers appeared out of the sky. It was Yoda with the droid army from Kamino. The droid army was successfully destroyed. Mace Windu ran up to them.  
"Tahira, you and your apprentice make a pass and look for survivors. After that, meet back at the second rendevouz point.  
"Yes Master." She replied. They each ran around the arena and helped what little survivors there were. Jordana noticed Jango Fett's son by his body. She carefully walked up behind him. He spun around and stared at her, his eyes full of hatred and sorrow. He was no more than twelve years old, and now he was an orphan.  
"I'm so sorry for what happened." She whispered. He continued to stare at her. She had no idea what to say to him. "I…" she gave up; there was nothing that she could say. He still stared at her, "Good-bye, kid" she said, turning to walk away.  
"I'm not a kid, and I have a name! It's Boba you good for nothing Jedi!" he yelled.  
She turned her head slightly towards him, "I have a name, too: Jordana. Take care of yourself Boba."  
She ran towards the carrier Tahira was in.  
"That kid going to be ok?" Tahira asked.  
"Yeah, I have a feeling he's going to survive."


	6. Chapter 6

Return to Naboo

Jordana and Tahira were in the medical wing of the Temple, having their injuries tended to. A sharpenal from Jordana's rocket launcher had embedded itself in one of her shoulders. Tahira had minor cuts and bruises. Injuries were so great in number that they got recruited to help care for the survivors. Once things had settled down, Jordana sat down on a bed and held her head in her hand. Anakin hadn't come back yet and she was starting to get worried. Tahira walked in and stood in front of her.  
"Any word yet?" Jordana asked.  
"No, nothing. What the hell is going on? They've been gone far too long!"  
"It's been over six hours Master."  
"Exactly." Suddenly, there was a great commotion outside.  
"We're bringing them in!" a voice yelled. Obi-Wan was brought into the room Jordana was in. Tahira went into autopilot as she examined his wounds and injected him with a shot of morphine.  
"He has a saber wound on his right arm and left leg. I'm going to need lots of bandages, sealant, disinfectant, and probably some more morphine, these look pretty bad." She instructed to a med droid. After she fixed his wounds, he looked over at her.  
"Anakin…" he whispered. Jordana looked at him, he had her full attention now.  
"What happened?" she asked, kneeling down to his level.  
"His arm…was…cut off…by…Count…Dooku." He managed to get out. "Go to him Jordana. He could use...a visit from you." She felt herself get a little light headed but she pulled herself together enough to run to the waiting room. She was running so fast, that she nearly collided with a pacing Amidala. The two women exchanged wary glances before Jordana finally spoke.  
"How is he?" she whispered.  
"His arm was cut off, how do you think?"  
Had Jordana not been too worried or too exhausted, she would have countered Padme's response. She decided to end their conversation. Finally, after several hours, one of the healers approached them and told them that Anakin was out of surgery. Jordana and Padme raced to his room, where he was still asleep. They walked over to him. Jordana stood on his right side, while Padme stood on his left. Jordana ran her hand down his mechanical arm, which had no covering on it. Her eyes burned with tears. Anakin's eyes began to open slowly. Both Jordana and Padme exchanged relieved smiles. Anakin turned to Jordana first.  
"Jordie?" he whispered. She smiled as she placed her hand on his face. A look of concern shadowed his face when he saw her arm in a sling. "What happened to you?"  
"Sharpenal from my rocket launcher."  
"I saw you fighting, I don't know if you saw me or not. Your constant practicing has definitely paid off. I'm proud of you." She smiled sheepishly at his comment.  
"I saw you." She whispered in a double-edged tone, implying that she had not only seen him fight, but she saw him kiss Padme. Anakin seemed to understand this, but he just smiled. She looked over at Padme, who appeared to be patiently waiting for her to leave.  
"Well, I'll let you two be alone now." She bent over gave him a quick one armed hug, before walking towards the door. She turned and said, "Anakin, get better soon."  
He smiled at her. "Thank you Jordie." He responded. She smiled before leaving the room. She glanced into his window in time to see Padme kiss Anakin passionately.  
Jeeze the man just woke up, give him some air will ya? She thought, hoping sarcasm would help the fact that her heart felt shattered. She walked by Obi-Wan's room, where Tahira was comforting him. Looks like I'm alone now. She thought as she went to her room.

Three days later, Anakin was still in the Temple. Padme had returned to her apartment, although she visited often. On the third day, Jordana was sitting on the window ledge in her room, staring out at the sunset. Anakin walked in, but Jordana didn't look at him.  
"How's your arm." She asked, still not looking at him.  
"I'm adjusting." He said, walking over to her. "I have good news." He said, and Jordana looked over her shoulder at him.  
"What?" he helped her stand up, pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear.  
"Padme and I are getting married." Her heart plummeted.  
"When?" she whispered back.  
"When I escort her back to Naboo today." She wanted to tell him that he was making a mistake; that she loved him more than Padme ever could. But instead she just smiled and hugged him.  
"Well, I want pictures." She joked.  
"Take them yourself, your coming with me." Jordana froze.  
"Are you sure I mean it is your wedding and all…" she said trying to make up and excuse.  
"Jordana, you're my best friend. I want you there…I need you there. Please come with me." He pleaded.  
"How am I going to get my master to let me go?"  
"I've already talked to her. I told her that after helping protect her on Genenosis, Padme wanted to get to know you better and she agreed that you could go." Jordana sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well for her.  
"Alright I'll go." She said. He led her to Padme's cruiser. She stared out her window as Coruscant disappeared into space and they headed for Naboo.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wedding

The trip back to Naboo was incredibly uncomfortable for Jordana. She spent the entire trip in the cockpit, away from Anakin and Padme's constant kissing. She dreaded the moment they finally arrived, because she knew this day wasn't going to end well. As Anakin and Padme discussed what they were going to do, Jordana watched everything from a nearby balcony. She turned away every time they kissed to look at the sunset, the mountains, the lake, anything but them. Her concentration was broken when Dorme approached her.  
"They look so cute together don't they?" she said dreamily.  
"Yeah…cute." Jordana sighed.  
"You don't seem very happy."  
"This isn't going to be easy for me to watch."  
"You're sad because he's your best friend, and you're worried you won't be as close to him." Dorme suggested.  
"That's only part of it." She whispered. Dorme finally understood.  
"You love him, don't you?"  
"You guessed it." she answered, surprised she had given out such personal information so quickly.  
"And you never told him?"  
"How could I? He's been in love with Padme since he was ten; I can't compete with that. Besides, I knew he loved Padme when I fell in love with him, I should have known it would end up this way sooner or later." Dorme sighed. "Of course you know you can't tell anyone about this or I shall be forced to kill you." Jordana said, only half joking.  
"Of course not Jordana. I wouldn't dream of it. Actually I came up here to tell you that Padme wishes to see you." Dorme lead Jordana to Padme's room and left them alone. Padme turned to her, holding some kind of headdress.  
"Do you think I should wear this? I know it's tradition but I think it's ugly."  
"I agree. It looks like a beaded, crochet skullcap. And this isn't exactly a traditional wedding." Jordana walked over to her.  
"Do you know any hair styles?" she asked.  
"One or two. I take it you want help?" Padme nodded. Jordana walked over to her and began brushing her hair, in silence.  
"You seemed quiet today." Padme commented.  
"Sorry…concentrating…"  
"It's alright. It's just that Anakin always said you were talkative."  
"He talked about me?"  
"Yeah, a lot actually. I thought you two were an item. Until of course he said he loved me." Jordana wanted to yank the piece of hair she was working with so hard it would come out.  
"What did he say about me?"  
"He told me about how long you two have known each other, your abilities, the trouble the two of you got into at the Temple when you were younger, how you were always there for him, that you understood him when very few did, and that he trusted you more than anyone…"  
"Yeah well, when you've been friends with someone for ten years, you're bound to have a lot of memories." She said as she finished Padme's hair. She turned around.  
"You do know that you can't tell anyone about this marriage. Anakin could be expelled from the Order."  
"Don't worry Padme, the last thing I ever want to do is get Anakin in trouble." She said. Padme was still admiring her hair when Jordana added, "Padme, since Anakin is my best friend, I am obligated to tell you something."  
"Yes?"  
"You break his heart…and I'll kill you." She threatened. They stared at each other for a moment before Jordana broke the tension with a small laugh. "But we won't have to worry about that will we?" Padme gave a nervous laugh.  
"No, of course not." Jordana smiled.  
"Good. Now if you won't be needing me, I have something I wish to talk to Anakin about."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you Milady." She bowed and left the room.  
She found Anakin standing on the balcony, meditating. She watched from a distance, admiring him. A strong rage surged through her at the thought of what Count Dooku had done to him. Her shoulder began to ach and a small groan escaped her lips. Anakin heard her and turned around slowly.  
"Well don't just stand there." He said. She walked over to him, and sat down on the balcony railing. "Be careful you might fall," he teased, referring to when she fell off a balcony when she was eleven. She looked down at the waves crashing against the rocks.  
It would be less painful for me to fall and hit these rocks than to watch you marry her.  
"If I remember correctly, you pushed me."  
"Not that hard." She looked down, remembering everything that Padme had told her.  
"So I hear you told Padme quite a lot about me."  
"Why wouldn't I? You are my best friend after all."  
"It's just weird that after being with the woman you love again after ten years, you would want to talk to her about me, instead of other...more romantic things, I guess."  
"She wanted to know more about my life at the temple, and you're a big part of that."  
"Well now you've got an even larger life. You're getting married, and you'll probably have a bunch of kids, and you'll be dividing your time between your Jedi duties and them."  
"I'll make sure the kids get to know you. You'll be their Auntie Jordie."  
"Oh God Anakin! I don't know how to be an auntie."  
"It can't be all that hard. I mean, they aren't your kids."  
"May the Force be with those poor, poor children."  
Both of them got a good chuckle out that one. When they calmed down, Anakin took her hand in his.  
"Jordana, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me over the past ten years. You've been the best friend anyone could have asked for."  
She felt her cheeks blushing slightly, "Ain't no big deal, Anakin. Even after you get married and have your children, I'll still be here for you."  
Anakin gave her a brief hug as the tears pooled in her eyes.

The sun was setting between the mountains on Naboo, creating a reflection on the lake. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala exchanged their vows and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Only three witnessed the event. R2-D2 and C-3PO stood side bye side. Behind them, stood Jordana Darai, leaning against the balcony. She turned away from the sun, in hopes that no one would see the tears pouring down her face. C-3PO noticed.  
"Miss Darai, is everything alright?"  
"Yes 3PO everything is fine." She lied, "I always cry at weddings."  
After dinner, Jordana decided she had to leave.  
"Anakin, I think it's time for me to leave now."  
"Are you sure? I mean you could always stay in a guest room." Padme offered.  
"No, I really think that I should go."  
"Well, alright. I'll have Captain Typho take you back to Coruscant, it'll be safer than having you go alone." Padme said.  
"Thank you Padme." She said and gave her a hug. She turned to Anakin and held him close.  
"Thank you for coming Jordie." He said.  
"Don't mention it Anakin." She said. Looking at both of them together, she said, "Congratulations." She turned and walked away; heading towards the ship Captain Typho had waiting. For the entire trip back, she sat in her private room and cried. As they approached Coruscant, she asked him not to land on the Temple's landing platform. He landed about a mile away, and left. Jordana walked the streets of Coruscant, alone. It wasn't dark yet, so she didn't feel threatened. She approached a club, and decided to get a drink. She walked up to the bar.  
"What'll it be, Missy?" the bartender asked.  
"Something with alcohol."  
"You sure you're old enough for that?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I am old enough." She said, waving her hand. He nodded and brought her the mix of the day. She turned and watched the activity in they club, sipping her drink occasionally.  
"How the hell am I going to cover this one up?" she asked herself.  
The holoscreens all switched to one channel. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood in front of a bunch of reporters, flanked by Master Yoda and Master Windu.  
"My fellow constituents, it is with a heavy heart that I make this announcement. The war with the Seperatists has begun..."  
"Great," she mumbled, taking another sip of her drink, "just fucking great."


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Heart

It had been three years since Anakin and Padme's marriage. The Clone War was finally over. Many Jedi had died, and the Temple was no longer in good condition. Tahira had noticed when Jordana returned from Naboo three years ago that she seemed different, distant, sad. The war only made her seem even more so. She had seen the deaths of many people she once knew, and she rarely smiled anymore.  
One morning, hours before the sun was due, Jordana was sitting on the roof, again. She would pick at peeling roofing, occasionally tossing pieces over the side. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Like every other piece of clothing she owned, it had its share of rips and tears, exposing her many battle scars. She felt so hollow and empty inside that she barely felt her injuries. She cracked the knuckles on each one of her fingers.  
"You know you shouldn't do that, Jordie." Came a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Anakin standing behind her. He had been gone, visiting with Padme again. She smiled for the first time in months. In fact, it was around Anakin that she even smiled anymore, or sometimes around Tahira.  
"Hey Anakin." She whispered, rising from her seated position. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were torn, and his eyes were bloodshot.  
"You look like shit." She said.  
"You don't look so good yourself." He replied. He examined her closely. "Jesus Jordie, did you throw yourself in front of a droid army?"  
"Maybe I did." She whispered. The two friends then held each other in a soothing embrace, both physically and mentally drained from three years of fighting. After a while, they broke away. Anakin fiddled with his wedding band.  
"So how is she doing?" she asked.  
Anakin's response was throwing the ring off down into the streets below.  
"Anakin, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked.  
He didn't respond, and Jordana grew concerned.  
"Anakin!", she grabbed his shoulder and turned her towards him, "Don't ignore me! Tell me what happened!"  
"She left me." He cried. Jordana's heart stopped.  
"What?" she managed to get out.  
"Padme left me…" he repeated, walking away from her.   
"Why?"  
"She said that I wasn't the same man she married. Because I trust Palpatine's decisions regarding the war, she says I've changed!"  
"But the war's over Anakin."  
He gave her an accusing glare, "Don't tell me you believe her too!"  
"No! What I was saying is that now that the war is over, why would your opinions of Palpatine and his actions during the war matter now?"  
Jordana felt like she was going to cry. In their thirteen years together, Anakin had never once spoken, or even looked at her, like just did. She lowered her head and gritted her teeth, fighting the tears that were threatening to come. Anakin must have sensed this because he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck, "Jordie I'm so very sorry."  
She held him in her arms as they dropped to their knees. He soaked her shoulder with torrent of heavy sobs and she searched for something, anything, to ease his pain.  
"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that I thought you were a great husband, despite what you two had to go through?"  
"A little."  
"How about if I called her a stupid slut?"  
She heard him laugh shortly, and she knew he would be alright. She helped him to his feet.  
"Thanks." he said as he gently rubbed her arm.  
"No sweat. Now, let's get you back to your room. You need sleep most of all right now." She placed a hand on his back as she lead him back to his room.  
"Where would I be without you Jordie?" he whispered.  
She gave him a quick hug and told him she'd see him in the morning. Once he was safe inside his room, she took off running to where the speeders were stored. It was still early morning, and the streets of Coruscant were not illuminated yet. Logic and rationality escaped her completely. Her mind couldn't focus long enough to devise a strategy, she was just going to have to make it up as she went along. Emotions running high, they were driving her to her destination: Padme's apartment. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Morning at Padme's Apartment

Coruscant was truly the city that never slept. Despite the early hour and the dimly let streets, the highways were still full of life. For this, Jordana was truly grateful. It provided her with enough cover while she devised a plan of action. She sat inside her carefully hidden speeder, just outside Padme's apartment, surveying the area and trying to keep her heart from leaping out of her throat. What was she going to say to this woman? How was she even supposed to approach her. A combination of cowardice, fear, and regret crawled up her spine, and the thought of running back to the Temple to console Anakin was an extremely tempting. Before she could contemplate the notion any further, she saw a black speeder pull up. When Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out, her mind raced with confusion. When she saw him being inspected by the guards, she knew this wouldn't be easy and she'd have to take care of this with a little bit of old fashioned sneakiness and stealth. Instincts carried her up the sides of the building until she reached a balcony that her heart told her belonged to Padme. She flipped herself over the railing and was about to enter when she felt Padme's presence approaching. Balancing herself on the railing, she climbed onto the overhang above the glass door. And not a moment too soon, because moments after she perched herself upon the overhang, the doors opened and Padme stepped out onto the balcony.  
Now's my chance to talk to her. she thought, about to jump off. However, Captain Typho appeared before she could make any move.  
"Senator, Master Kenobi just called. He'll be here shortly, he's already on his way."  
"Thank you Captain."  
Master Kenobi? Why the hell would he be coming here? Unless... Her heart sank when she realized all the possible reasons why he would be coming. Had Anakin told Obi-Wan about his marriage, or was Padme about to tell him herself? Was Anakin already in serious trouble? She debated whether or not she should jump down now, or wait until she had spoken with Obi-Wan. She decided on the latter, since she didn't want her presence to add any undue influence on their conversation. Several minutes passed and Padme was still standing on her balcony, leaning against her railing. Jordana wished she would just go inside. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she was certain Padme could her it as well.  
"Senator," she heard Typho call, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Right after Padme walked through the glass door, she swung herself from the overhang through the glass doors before they could close. She thanked the Force for the stealth perfected during the war. She hid herself in a closet, leaving a small crack between the doors so she could see. Obi-Wan and Padme walked into the living room where he sat across from her.  
"Is everything all right, Milady?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid not, and please call me Padme." Her voice was shaking and even from several feet away, Jordana could see she looked pale. "I have a confession to make."  
"Go on."  
"During the time Anakin was protecting me, we fell in love. When he escorted me back to Naboo, we were married."  
Obi-Wan was silent for a few moments, "So, you two are...married?"  
"We were. Yesterday, I filed for divorce, and last night I told him we were through."  
"As wrong as the whole situation is, Senator, why would you do that?"  
"He's just changed so much, he's barely even the man I married anymore. If I disagreed with Palpatine during the war, I was a Separatist. He always thought I was cheating on him."  
"Anakin's been through a lot, Padme."  
"Obi-Wan I'm scared to death of him!" she cried, "I was always afraid he'd turn on me at any moment and kill me...and my unborn child!"  
"Your what?"  
She calmed down slightly, a few tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm pregnant, with Anakin's child."  
Jordana nearly fainted. When her head stopped spinning, she clenched her fists in anger and had to force herself from busting out of the closet and killing Padme.  
"How far along?"  
"About a month."  
"Does Anakin know?"  
"No, not yet."  
"If he comes to you, don't tell him."  
"all right."  
"Who else knows about the wedding?"  
"Just the droids, my handmaiden Dorme, and Jordana."  
"Jordana? How would she know about this?"  
"She was there, at the wedding. Anakin wanted her there, he was insistent upon it. I didn't think it was a good idea. Now I know I was right."  
"What do you mean."  
"Before the wedding, Jordana threatened me. She said that if I broke his heart, she would kill me."  
Padme broke down crying and Obi-Wan sat down next to her, trying to console her.  
"Don't worry Padme, I won't let any harm come to you."  
"Thank you Master Kenobi." she replied, kissing him on the cheek.  
Jordana felt her stomach lurch forward and she nearly vomited on the floor. She watched as Obi-Wan left to return to the Temple and Padme went to her room. She thought about trying to talk to her now, but figured it be best if she just went back to the Temple right now. Anakin would need her most right now. Carefully she removed herself from the closet and tried to sneak back out the way she came. But Lady Luck was no longer on her side and just as she was about to exit, Padme walked out of her room.  
As Obi-Wan was leaving Padme's room when he heard her terrified scream. He and Captain Typho ran back to her room, where he found Padme against a wall and Jordana running towards the balcony. Captain Typho and Dorme took care of Padme while he followed Jordana.  
"Jordana, what in the blazes are you doing here?" he demanded.  
She was backed against the balcony, her hands behind her back.  
"I only wanted to talk to her." she said quickly.  
"Then why'd you run?"  
"I heard all I needed to hear." she replied.  
"Jordana, you can't tell Anakin anything you heard today."  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, it all depends on my mood." She looked over the balcony behind her. "But as of right now, I'm needed elsewhere. Later." She bent backwards and fell from the balcony, head first.  
"No, Jordana!" he ran to the balcony and saw her falling rapidly towards the ground.  
Cold air rushed up past Jordana as she free fell from the balcony. She quickly flipped so she was falling feet first and used her cloak in her hands as a makeshift parachute. But it didn't provide as much lift as she hoped, and she still found herself falling a dangerous rate. She felt herself panic when she felt herself slam into the passenger seat of a passing speeder. After recovering from the initial shock, she looked up and found herself staring straight at Tahira.  
"Nice of you to drop in."


	10. Chapter 10

Solitary (Anakin's perspective)

Anakin Skywalker, the prophosized chosen one to bring balance to the Force, a great hero of the Clone War, now sat alone in solitary confinement, shrouded in darkness and in total sensory depravation. His stomach churned in fear and anxiety melted with his own depression. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the corridor and what he thought was Jordana's faint voice telling the guards not to touch her.  
"Jordana?" He cried hopefully, but got no repsponse. His lonliness pushed him further into despair. Padme, his beloved wife, was leaving him, and he had no doubt that Obi-Wan would side with his precious Council. Palpatine would be of no use, since the Council's decision can override that of the Chancellor's. If there was ever a time when he needed to hear Jordana's understanding voice, it was now.  
Not too long after they found her, after weeks of being tortured by Asajj Ventress, he had begun having these murderous urges, and feelings of helplessness. It was then he spilled his guts to her. He told her of what he had done to the Tuskens that had killed his mother, of his fear of losing everyone he loved, of the anger and frustation he felt towards so many, of of how it conflicted with his Jedi duties.  
"I understand." she had whispered.  
Jordana, of all the people he knew, would understand. Ventress had beaten and tortured her in captivity. When they found her, she was beaten so badly she was almost unrecognizable. Both her eyes were blacked out, her lips and nose were bleeding, and there were clear indications she had been whipped. In her bloodied hand was what appeared to be Ventress' head. Upon further examination, however, it was instead an android's head, identical to Ventress.  
"Bitch didn't even have the balls to torture me in person!" she cried as she hurled the head at the cave wall. It exploded on impact. She then collapsed into his arms. Upon arriving to the Temple, she was treated so poorly by the Council it made him sick. She wasn't some derranged murderer! She'd been through hell, and her capturer wasn't even human. Fortunately, Obi-Wan used his influence on the Council to finally convince them of this. And Anakin made sure the real Asajj Ventress paid dearly for what she had done.  
Later, he had asked if she felt any remorse, even though it was a replica droid.  
"I'm not proud of it, but I don't regret it."  
After that, they never spoke of it again. To Jordana, it was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. While he would detach himself mentally when he killed someone, there was always a twinge of remorse for what he'd done. Not because of who he killed, but because it wasn't the path a Jedi follows. Jordana, on the other hand, claimed she felt none.  
"Don't you find it odd, Anakin, that you're always worrying and dreaming about Jordana than you are about your own wife?" Palpatine asked him.  
Padme was safe in her cozy, Coruscant apartment while him and Jordana were actually fighting in the war. Naturally, he should have more reason to be worrisome. As for the dreams, Obi-Wan had told him that they were simply a sign of admiration.  
To say he admired Jordana was an understatement, she outright impressed him. The war, for all the hardships it's brought her, had allowed her to hone her skills. She was almost as swift and agile as he was, and her knowledge of the Force had improved greatly. She was an excellent commander, fearless in battle and great strategist. Now, in his darkest hour yet, he longed for her strength and companionship more than that of anyone else's.  
"Jordana," he whispered, "if you can feel this, I need you most right now."


	11. Chapter 11

Solitary: Jordana's perspective

A strong push thrust her into the darkness that was solitary confinement. For a while, she didn't move. She hardly even breathed. Finally she reached out, and realized just how small the room actually was. She slumped to the floor, her back against the wall, and let a few more choked sobs escape her already chapped lips. She knew the plan, Tahira had drilled it into her skull at least a dozen times before they arrived. But she was still scared, scared of the uncertain, and scared for Anakin.  
"Anakin." she smiled sadly. She feared what this would do to him, even if they did get out of here. He had always been slightly unstable, especially when it came to events he could not control. He beat himself up so badly about the death of his mother, and about what he did to the Tuskens that killed her.  
"I understand." she whispered comfortingly after he confessed everything.  
What else could she say to him. Consoling him would do no good because they both knew what he did was wrong. He was never the type to accept psychotherapy, and if she were to scold him, he would tell her she's being like Obi-Wan, and then he'd never take her seriously again. She had planned, sometime during the war, to teach him what Tahira had taught her.

"Jordana, I've always tried to teach you that if you can avoid taking a life, do so. But now we are at war, and we will have to kill. If you kill someone, be it out of objective, self-defense, or even rage, do not dwell on what you've done or why you did it. Accept it, and move on." 

Those words had saved her during the war, whether she wanted them to or not. Ventress' torture had tested the limits of her anger, and by Jedi standards, she had failed that test. But few could have understood the hell she endured at the hands of that monster...

Flashback  
Asajj Ventress, the personal protégé of Count Dooku, knelt beside the beaten and bound Jordana, medical aid supplies in hand. She ran her cold, rough hands sensually over Jordana's stinging words before dressing them.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Jordana whispered, her voice cracking.  
"I want to see how long it will take to break you, before you give up that pathetic Jedi code and unleash your dark potential."  
That was the situation she endured daily. Each morning, Ventress would try to tempt her into a duel, Jordana would refuse, and Ventress would beat and torture her until nightfall, when the mental torture began. She had no idea how long this when on for, could have been days, could have been weeks. Then, after a particularly brutal beating, Jordana let her guard down. Half unconscious, she softly pleaded for Anakin.  
Ventress' cackle whipped across her sensitive skin, "So, you are in love with Skywalker?"  
Jordana creaked her head towards her, "Jealous?"  
"Tell me something, little Jedi," Ventress hissed, "How will he be able to love you if I kill him?"  
A strong Force push shoved Ventress against the wall.  
"You wanted to fight me Ventress? Well come tomorrow, I will kick your ass back to hell!"  
And she did too. She decapitated Ventress, only to find that it had been a replica droid, presumably programed by the real Ventress. In her rage, she threw the mechanical head against a wall and let out a mangled, blood-chilling cry.  
"Bitch didn't even have the balls to torture me in person!" she cried as Anakin and Tahira rushed to her.  
Later, she stood before the Council and recanted her entire ordeal. She refused to cry, but she was weak, and her knees were beginning to buckle.  
"Terrible this has been for you. Two weeks of rest you shall have."  
She was dismissed but she knew they were talking about her so she listened as best she could through the door.  
"We should not ignore this problem." Mace said solemnly.  
"What problem?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
"She acted out of rage Obi-Wan." Ki-Adi-Mundi commented. "I agree with Master Windu. We can not ignore this."  
"She has never given the Council reason to worry before." Obi-Wan said. "I know Jordana, personally, and I can assure you she is no cold-blooded killer."  
"I agree with Master Kenobi." Strass Allie added, "We all saw those wounds, and we can only begin to imagine the mental torture that went with them. She is hardly twenty-two and has survived something that most Masters would have a hard time dealing with. She needs healing, not punishment."  
"Healing will not cure the darkness in her."  
"Enough!" Yoda snapped, and everyone fell silent. "Too young was she to endure this. But if a seed of darkness was planted in her, ignore it we can not. Punish her we will not, but watch her we will."  
End Flashback

It was Tahira's advice that allowed her to hide her hurt and anger from the Council, because after those two weeks she felt as if practically nothing had happened. Guilt and regret were alien feelings to her, although she told the Council otherwise. She knew Anakin was worried about her but there was little she could do. She need to keep her emotions in check. Her feelings for Anakin were getting stronger. Her love for him was real, embracing his virtues and his faults. She loved Anakin Skywalker: the great hero of the Clone War, and Anakin Skywalker: the best friend she'd grown up with. Tahira's teaching may have helped her cope with the hardships of the war, but it was Anakin who helped her persevere them. His was the face that flashed before her eyes every time she was facing death. He had saved her so many times without even knowing it. Now, it was her turn to save him, from the Jedi Council and from the dark despair that would surely engulf him.  
"Anakin," she whispered to the darkness, "just hold on a little while longer."


	12. Chapter 12

Sentanced

A blinding flash of light burst upon Jordana as the door opened. She was pulled out and handcuffed. Next to her, Anakin was receiving the same treatment.  
"Jordana, what are you doing here?"  
"Long story."  
Several Jedi lead them to the Council chambers. Soon the doors opened up and they were pushed inside. They stood before the Council, facing Master Yoda and Master Windu. Obi-Wan was in his usual place, and Tahira was no where to be found.  
"We are giving you a chance to explain you're actions before we decide your fate." Mace said.  
"What is it that you want explained exactly?" Jordana said politely.  
"Where to begin? You two have have defied the Code, not to mention committed felonies-"  
"What are you talking about? Last I checked, falling in love was not a crime against the Republic." Anakin demanded.  
"No, but breaking and entering is." Obi-Wan replied.  
"But I have done nothing of the sort, Master!"  
"No, but I have." Jordana whispered, not taking her eyes off the floor.  
"Jordana?" he was confused, "What have you done?"  
"She'll have time to explain herself when Senator Amidala arrives. But first Anakin, why did you marry Amidala when you knew it was forbidden by the Code for Jedi to marry?"  
"I loved her. I've loved her since I was ten years old. She said she loved me." He answered quietly. There was a knock on the door. The doors opened and in walked Padme Amidala.   
"Thank you for coming Senator." Yoda greeted.  
"You're welcome Master Yoda. I wanted to hear Jordana's explanation for earlier today." Everyone in the room, even Anakin, stared at her in anticipation.  
"I went to talk to you today Senator, nothing more." She replied quietly.  
"If this had happened before the war, I would have believed you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You killed 'Ventress' out of anger, who's to say you wouldn't have done that to me?"  
The room fell into a shocked lull. That had always been a sore subject, and one most hadn't touched in over a year.  
"Now what makes you think I would waste my time killing you?" Jordana spat back venomously.  
"You threatened me!"  
"Those buns are wound too tightly around that thick skull of yours, Senator. I have done no such act."  
"Yes you did! On our wedding day you said if I broke his heart, you'd kill me!" There were murmurs around the room.  
"I don't know where you got that notion from but-" She cut off halfway through her defense. She had done her best to block many memories of the wedding during the war. And it appeared that her harmless threat had been one of those lost memories.  
"Shit." she murmured, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to look anyone, especially Anakin, in the eye.  
Jordie… she heard his voice in her head. She didn't looked up at Anakin, expecting him to be angry.  
I'm sorry Anakin…  
Don't be…I'm not angry with you. was his reply. She looked up at him. He smiled at her, touched that she would care enough to threaten his own wife if she broke his heart. Those words were all that was needed to boost her boldness.  
"Tell me something Senator, since you seem to remember my 'threat' so very well. If I were really supposed to kill you if you broke his heart, then why would you leave him out of the blue, with a shitty explanation, then kiss Obi-Wan after you tell him what just happened?"  
Loud whispers flew across the room. This was probably not the best way to break this to Anakin, but her hatred for Amidala was fueling her actions, and she could sense Anakin's anger, which had been bottled up for several hours, snap.  
"You said you loved me Padme! No sooner than you leave me do you kiss my Master!"  
"I…I…" she stuttered. He didn't let her finish; he had turned to Obi-Wan.  
"Master how could you! I trusted you! You're like a father to me and this is how you betray me!" he screamed. Then he turned away from Obi-Wan and turned to Jordana. She looked down, expecting him to yell at her too.  
Jordie… she looked up at him.  
Yes Anakin? He managed to get his hand to hold one of hers, despite the fact that they were in cuffs.  
You're the only one I trust now.   
With that outburst, Mace Windu grew angry.  
"This Council will not be used as a showroom for romantic betrayal!" he yelled. Jordana turned her head to him, her eyes cold.  
"Tell that to the Senator! For if she had not left Anakin none of this would have happened!" she said, defiantly.  
"No! It was you, Anakin, who was unable to control his emotions; who asked the Senator to marry you despite the Code. And it was you, Jordana that failed to tell the Council about the wedding which you witnessed; who threatened Senator Amidala; who broke into the Senate. Both of you are in violation of the Code!" he yelled. Jordana and Anakin moved closer to each other, him still holding her hand tightly.  
"But she was the one who said 'yes'." Anakin said harshly.  
"To be punished you are." Yoda replied. "Lying, deceit, anger…ways of the dark side are they." Both of them began to tremble slightly. Mace Windu and Yoda looked to the rest of the Council members, who were all nodding their heads. All except Obi-Wan.  
"Obi-Wan, you know why this has to be done."  
"I know." He whispered, two small tears falling down his cheeks.  
"To be executed…you are." Yoda said softly.  
"What! Why?" Anakin yelled. He pulled Jordana closer to him.  
"You two are edging towards the dark side. One of you alone is too powerful for us to let that possibility happen, much less both of you. If we were to just expel you, we risk another Count Dooku episode. We cannot risk you two falling to the dark side." Mace Windu explained calmly.  
"Besides, he hasn't been found yet, despite the fact that his armies have been destroyed, he is still at large. If he were to find you…" Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stated before trailing off.  
"The Chancellor will never allow it! I'm his personal representative!" Anakin yelled.  
"The Chancellor has no business in Jedi affairs!"  
"The only way to bring balance to the Force it is." Yoda added.  
"I regret that it had to turn out this way." Mace Windu said, turning to the other Jedi, motioning for them to take them away.  
"I'm sorry Anakin, Jordana." He said, as they were being lead out.  
"I bet you are!" Anakin growled. Jordana glared at Padme, as she too was being lead out next to Anakin.


	13. Chapter 13

Escape

Jordana and Anakin were side by side, being led down a hall from the chamber. Jordana looked over at Anakin. He was still pretty shaken up and she was beginning to wonder if he would be able to pull anything off.  
Anakin?  
Yeah?  
I'm sorry…about what happened.  
It's all right. Even in his thoughts he sounded tired.  
My master and I have a plan. So just follow my lead.  
Soon they reached the position her Master had told her about: the suspended walkway that over looked a large staircase. All that stood between them and the rust colored pathway below them was a waist-high railing.  
Anakin...be ready.  
She spun around, kicking the guard behind her in the jaw. However, more guards quickly rushed towards them, surrounding them. Jordana panicked, she hadn't expected there to be this many guards. Then the most peculiar thing happened: the guards all began clutching their throats. She looked over to see Anakin glaring at them, his fist tightly clenched. She seized this opportunity to break her handcuffs, then using her lightsaber to break Anakin's.  
"What're you doing to them?" she asked, noticing that the guards were still gasping for air.  
"Making them pay." He replied darkly, "So what now?"  
"Follow me." she perched herself on the railing and leapt down to the stairs, followed by Anakin.  
"So you thought of all of this in ten minutes?" he panted as they dashed through the Temple, heading toward the eastern end of the building. They slipped into a ventilation pipe and followed it to the roof.  
"If you wanted one last sentimental moment before we die Jordie-"  
"I know what I'm doing!" she snapped.  
He followed her to the edge of the roof, where she stood dangerously close to the fall. She was peering over the drop, hardly moving.  
"Do you trust me, Anakin?" she asked, extending her hand.  
He didn't like where this was going, but then again, when had Jordie not been trustworthy to him.  
"Yes." he replied, taking her hand.  
Suddenly, one of the doors burst open and Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with several other Jedi appeared before them.  
"Well, this is a problem." he muttered.  
But Jordana didn't move.  
"Anakin, please, don't make this any harder." Obi-Wan pleaded.  
"You've already done that Master. You and your Council."  
"You know this has to be done. We cannot allow you to become a threat!" Mace shouted.  
"Our lives our in our own hands now." She replied calmly, never taking her eyes off the fall. "You no longer have any control of them."  
"This is your last warning, step down now!"  
"Any more bright ideas Jordie?", he asked nervously.  
She fell forward, pulling Anakin with her. They plummeted down between the highways of Coruscant, falling faster and faster as gravity caught them. Anakin closed his eyes, not wanting to watch Death's rapid approach. But instead of pain and darkness, he felt himself land on a cushion. It gave a bit, and bounced him back up before he returned to the cushion. He opened his eyes and realized that he had landed in a speeder that was being driven by Tahira. He heard a shriek and turned to find Jordana clinging to the back of it.  
"Quick, give me your hand!" he called. He hauled her back in, and Tahira promptly put up the convertible's hatch. She grabbed two bags from the front seat and tossed them back.  
"Change into the clothing in the bags, but leave your old clothes here."  
Once she was dress, Jordana looked through the rest of the bag. There was a huge wad of credits, ration tickets, a pair of blasters, medical supplies: all stuff she knew Tahira didn't have.  
They reached a landing platform with a back ally behind several night clubs. There was another black speeder waiting there.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Anakin asked.  
"I'm going to get you two off this planet. Follow that ally way, it will take you to refugee transport heading for Corellia in a half-hour. You should be safe there."  
"But won't they come after us?"  
"No because I'm going to fake your deaths."  
"How?"  
"You'll see. Now give me your lightsabers."  
Reluctantly, they handed them over.  
"Master, if I may ask, how did you accomplish all of this?" Jordana asked.  
"I heard you and Anakin talking. I knew shit would hit the fan, so I called up an old friend for a very big favor. I'm not going to let the Jedi do this to you two."  
"Tahira," she asked hesitantly, "Will I ever see you again?"  
"Hell yeah! This ain't good-bye. Once things have died down at the Temple, I'm leaving the Order, and I'll come find you."  
Tahira hugged Jordana tightly, trying desperately not to cry.  
"Thank you Tahira, for everything." Anakin whispered as she hugged him.  
"Anything for you two." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Just take care of each other. You two are all each other has in the galaxy right now. And remember, no matter what you end up doing, or what profession you have, always remember who you are, and where you came from."  
"We will." Jordana hugged her tightly one last time.  
"Get going you two. You don't have much time before your transport leaves."  
"May the Force be with you Tahira."  
"May the Force be with you both."  
"Goodbye." she whispered sadly before they ran down the ally to their transport. Tahira watched them until they were out of sight.  
"Goodbye my friends."


	14. Chapter 14

Sleep

"Anakin, do you have any idea where we are?"  
"Not a one. They said if we keep walking east, we'd reach the capitol."  
They'd been on this path for hours, and unfortunately because of money, they couldn't stop to rest. Jordana, exhausted from the events of the past twenty-four hours, dropped to her knees.  
"Jordie, are you all right?"  
"I'm exhausted." she sighed, "I haven't had a chance to rest."  
"You mean you didn't sleep on the transport?"  
"No, I couldn't. I didn't want to close my eyes, for fear that something might happen."  
She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. The nearest town wasn't for miles, and even though he was willing to spend his own credits on a room for them, he knew she wouldn't last that long. Then he noticed a tree with a large bush in front of it deeper in the woods. He picked her up and her bag, and carried her behind the bush. He made a makeshift pillow with the bags, and covered her with his cloak.  
"Anakin, wha-"  
"Shh, sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."  
It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and soon Anakin succumbed to slumber.

Back at the Temple, Tahira sat alone in her room. She didn't want to be there while Master Windu told the Jedi Order about Anakin and Jordana's fate. Her acting had been exquisite to say the least. After Anakin and Jordana left, she placed their old clothing in the front seats, and used the Force to send it flying into the wall. As a result, it erupted into flames. She'd even gone so far as to fish out their lightsabers from the burning rubble with her own hands. When she arrived back at the Temple, they were about to send out a massive search to find them, incase they were still alive. Then she proceeded to cry up a storm, claiming how they'd ran a speeder into a wall, and how all she'd manage to retrieve from the site was their lightsabers. And the Council believed her too, since they found bits of their clothing at the crime scene. She felt no remorse for a while, her tears were fake, until she saw Obi-Wan's reaction. When she informed the Council, tears filled his eyes, but they did not fall until after he had left.  
Suddenly the door opened and Obi-Wan himself entered. Silently, he approached and sat next to her. There was an uneasy silence between them.  
"Why Obi-Wan? Why in the hell would you agree to sentence them to death?" she demanded angrily.  
"I didn't want to, and neither did Yoda. But Master Windu had convinced the rest of the Council that they were a threat."  
She didn't respond. He wrapped him arm around her shoulder she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh Tahira, was there something more we could have done? Could we have prevented this?"  
"I don't know. I don't know if we did too much or too little. Maybe there's nothing we could have done for them. Both of them were always so rebellious and strong willed.  
Obi-Wan ran his hands through her ebony hair, twirling his fingers in her curls. He couldn't control himself and kissed her on the forehead. For the first time in months, he felt at peace, with her in his arms. And truth be told, she didn't mind it. She loved it. For years, she'd only done this in her dreams, after giving it up the notion that he would ever care for her a long time ago. She snuggled close to him, relaxing against his body.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked.  
"You won't like this, but I'd thought about leaving the Order." she said quietly.  
For a while, he didn't say anything, but then replied with, "That doesn't sound so bad really."  
"But-you're a member the Council, a very respected and well liked member I might add, why would you want to throw that all away?"  
"I just sentenced my former Padawan and friend to death, and now he is dead because he tried to escape. I never want to set foot in that chamber again."  
She rubbed his shoulder, "Give it time, Obi-Wan. Let the healing process complete itself. Then if you truly feel this is not the place for you, leave the Order."  
"I love you Tahira." he said quickly.  
Her breathing stopped momentarily, "What?" she asked breathlessly.  
"I love you. I have for the past few years, but I've just been so busy with training Anakin and the war-"  
She cut him off with a brief kiss, "I love you too, Obi-Wan."  
They smiled at each other before relaxing into each other's arms.  
"You know, if Master Windu found us like this he'd be very grumpy." Obi-Wan joked.  
"I know." She whispered.  
Both of them fell asleep like that, wrapped safely in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Second Chance

Warm, golden sunlight peered through a window and bathed Jordana's face, forcing her eyes to open. But they didn't stay open. She rolled over, savoring the feeling of the satin sheets shifting against her skin, and how her body melted into the soft mattress. Just then, her mind registered the sensations she was feeling, and she jolted upright. The bedroom was enormous with handcrafted wood paneling, golden chandeliers dangling from sky-high ceilings, sunlight pouring through glass doors that lead to a stone balcony. Her breath quivered with fear and wonder. She jumped down from the bed, dressed in her pans and black undershirt, and ventured out her bedroom door. The hallway lead to a large staircase, and the walk there seemed to take and eternity. Descending the stairs, she thought she heard Anakin talking and laughing with another man. She followed the sound of his voice to a study where Anakin sat talking with a man who was maybe around Tahira's age.  
"Anakin?" she asked quietly.  
"Well, look who finally woke up." he greeted cheerfully.  
The ability to form a single coherent sentence completely escaped her."Who-what-where-" she began.  
"Jordana, this is Dax Marlow."  
Dax was a handsome man of medium height with chocolate hair and chiseled features.  
"Um...hi?"  
"I was just explaining to your friend here how I found you two. My hunting party and I were returning from our latest trip when we found you two sleeping under a tree. It took me a moment, but I soon recognized Anakin here, so I loaded you two into my vehicle." he began to chuckle, "Well, halfway back here, Anakin wakes up, and boy we thought he was going to kill us all."  
Both him and Anakin continued shared an uproarious laugh, mimicking Anakin's facial expressions upon awakening in the back of Dax's vehicle. Jordana giggled nervously, not entirely sure if what she was witnessing was real or a dream.  
"Jordana, Dax has agreed to help us." Anakin stated once they'd both calmed down.  
"Help us?"  
"I'll give you anything you want; homes, cars, jobs, money, booze, food, you name it you got it."  
"While we're grateful for all of that," she sat down next to Anakin, "Why are you doing all of this? Why would you help us?"  
"One has to wonder when they find the legendary Anakin Skywalker lying with a beautiful woman beneath a tree in the woods, and neither one of them look particularly well. Anakin told me everything, and I'm sympathetic to your situation."  
"Jordana, the Temple never released a statement about us. Palpatine might when he's informed, but that's doubtful still. Either way, we're still in danger. If the Jedi find out we're still alive, we're screwed. Then everything Tahira risked will be in vain. Here, we'll be safe."  
Jordana thought about it for a moment. He was right, there was really no where else for them to go without getting caught.  
She turned to Dax, "So what is it exactly that you do?"  
"I own several businesses, including restaurants, garages, and of course my night club."  
"So your name is pretty much plastered all over this end of town?"  
"No, everything has a different name. But the money all comes back to me. So what do you say, would you like a job?"  
"As what?"  
"Anything." He noticed that Jordana and Anakin glanced over at each other and he rose. "I'll give you two a little longer to talk about it." And he walked out of the study, leaving the two of them alone.  
"So what are we going to do?" she asked.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"I think we can trust him." she paused, "I guess I'm just nervous. I've never been anything but a Jedi, it's all I know how to be."  
"Then we'll find something." he said, taking her hand in his. "This is our chance to start over."  
Another chance to be with you. she thought.  
"A second chance." she whispered  
"Exactly! A fresh start, a clean slate, no rules and no Jedi Code, we can live as we please." he said enthusiastically.  
His broad smile and boyish enthusiasm was contagious, and she soon found herself smiling and growing more excited than she was ten minutes ago.  
"Let's go talk to him about a job then."


	16. Chapter 16

Like Master, Like Apprentice

The sun had just begun to peak over the skyscrapers of Coruscant when Tahira awoke. She was lying next to him, her head nuzzled into his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She tried to sit up, but his arms would not budge.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered sleepily.  
"I didn't know you were still awake."  
"I was up about ten minutes ago, just waiting for you to get up."  
He relaxed his hold on her and leaned down to kiss her. As his lips met hers, she felt the tears leak from the corners of her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping her tears away.

What was wrong? Technically, there was a lot wrong with this situation. Jordana and Anakin were Force knows where on Corellia, possibly fighting for their very lives, and she was cuddling next to Obi-Wan. Her friends had been sentenced to death because they had fallen in love, and now here they were, lying next to each other in a way that clearly proved their relationship had moved beyond platonic.  
"Don't you find it ironic that we're doing exactly what Anakin and Jordana were put on trial for?"  
Obi-Wan sensed her guilt, "I know how you feel. All of this would seem wrong, especially since I was the one who...agreed to the execution." He choked. "But one of the things I've learned from Anakin in all of this is to trust your instincts and your heart. I realize now that life is too precious and too short to not tell those we love how we feel. I love you Tahira, and I should have told you this a long time ago. I only wish Anakin and Jordana didn't have to die for me to realize this."

He embraced her, and she cried a muffled 'I love you too, Obi-Wan' into his shoulder. Guilt was tearing at her heart. She wanted to badly to tell him that their former apprentices were still alive. But at the moment, she had to put Anakin and Jordana's safety above all else, including her grieving lover's heart. It wasn't that she feared Obi-Wan turning them in, it was if the Council were to ever find out. But she wasn't going to deny her love for Obi-Wan either. Liked Jordana, she too had dreamed that the object of her heart's desire would return feel the same way. Even she would understand the situation she was in. Just then, she figured out how she could keep her promise to Jordana, and have her and Obi-Wan still be together.  
"If you truly want to be with me, when I leave the Order, leave with me."

He gazed into her deep, cobalt eyes with a look of worry and confusion.  
"Leave the Order? Tahira, you never mentioned this before."  
"Because until now, I didn't know what I wanted to do. But I can't stand being here, knowing that they died trying to escape here. But I also can't leave you, not now, not knowing that-"  
His lips brushing gently against her own silenced her. "You were the one who told me to wait and heal. And we will do just that."  
"Alright." she whispered.  
Jordana, please wait for us. she prayed.  
Just then, Obi-Wan received a message from the Council. They were about to hold a meeting and requested his presence.  
"I have to go. The Council's having a meeting. Wait here for me."

Obi-Wan sat in his usual seat among the Council members. They were, very casually, discussing yesterday's events. He couldn't understand how they all could just sit there and talk about death, the death of two people he cared about, so easily.  
The topic soon turned to whom the news of their deaths should be made privy to. Obviously, the Chancellor would be, but there was a heated debate about whether the public and Senate should know.  
"Master Kenobi, what do you think?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
What he wanted to say was 'Since my opinion doesn't seem to matter to you, make your own damn ruling', but he held his tongue. His anger was a product of depression, and it wouldn't be fair to take it out on the other Council members.  
He chose his next words carefully, "I will do whatever the Council agrees is best."  
But Yoda was not satisfied with this answer, "Works best the Council will, if a unanimous decision is reached."  
"Master Yoda, do you want me to be honest with the Council?"  
"Honesty, the best policy always is."  
"With all due respect my friend, I couldn't give less of a damn whether or not we inform the public or not."  
Dear god, I sound like Anakin. he mused.  
Yoda just smiled and nodded, understanding where his friend's emotions were coming from.  
"Master Kenobi, while we understand you're grieving, it is imperative that we come to a conclusion." Master Windu stated.  
"The war is not over yet. Informing the public that two of our best died could severely weaken moral and make us appear weaker."  
"But the war is over." Obi-Wan protested, "The Separatist leadership and General Grievous have either been destroyed or captured."  
"But as long as Count Dooku is alive, the war will never be over." Windu replied.  
"He is one man, and without his followers, he'll never be able to attack anything."  
Obi-Wan knew this war would increase the time before him and Tahira could even think about leaving the Order. The rest of the Council continued to argue and squabble like politicians until it was decided that the public would not be informed of their deaths.

Obi-Wan rushed back to Tahira's room, where he immediately scooped her up and laid her down on the bed.  
"Obi-Wan, what's going on? What did the Council want?"  
He told her everything, including that the war was technically not over.  
"So this means means we won't be leaving the Order for a while." he concluded.  
"We? What happened to 'we'll wait and heal first'?  
"I've made up my mind, I want to be with you. And if that means leaving the Order when the war is over, then that means leaving the Order when the war is over."  
There I go again...sounding like Anakin.  
Tahira gasped as he kissed her passionately. While locked in each other's passionate embrace, she knew that sooner or later, she was going to have to tell him the truth and that it was going to be the hardest thing to do. But she pushed all of that out of her mind for the time being, and focused on the deep and firey kiss she was sharing with Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	17. Chapter 17

One Night in the Clube

Days later, Anakin and Jordana followed Dax into his club. The lights had a blue green tint, and the strobe lights pulsated to the beat of the music blasting throughout the club. It rivaled the most exclusive clubs on Coruscant in terms of size, interior design and lighting effects. Anakin noticed that there were silver cages hanging from the ceiling, and inside each cage was an exotic, skimpily clad woman. Jordana noticed that Anakin had noticed this, and promptly elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Hey!" he protested.  
"Fucking pervert." she teased.

They followed him upstairs to his V.I.P. section, which was much nicer than the rest of the club. There was a private bar, twice as many holonet monitors andbetting tables, and large arm chairs and sofas where people were relaxing. It was slightly quieter than the rest of the club, and a railing separated them from the rest of the club. Anakin and Jordana looked at the others in the section nervously, hoping that either no one would recognize them, or that no one would care. It appeared to be the latter, since when Dax went around to greet his friends in the section, no one came to bother them as they relaxed into one of the sofas.  
"Hey Jordie," he began.  
"Yeah?"  
"During the chaotic mess of the past two days I never got a chance to thank you for you and Tahira saving my ass."  
"She saved my ass too, remember. Besides, this isn't the first time I've risked my neck for you, and it probably won't be the last either. I've known you for thirteen years, there's precious little I wouldn't do for you."  
"Jordie, you're the most loyal friend someone could ever hope for."  
"Eh, what can I say?"  
How about that you love him, Jordie? You have yet to try that one. she thought.

A few minutes later, Dax sat next to them.  
"Are all Jedi anti-social?" he asked playfully.  
"Nah, we just don't want people recognizing us." Anakin replied.  
"Please, at this hour, everyone is so drunk they couldn't recognize their own reflection. Now come on and have a drink."  
"No, thanks. I don't drink."  
"Speak for yourself!" she snapped."I needed a strong drink two days ago, I'm well overdue." She hopped off the couch and followed Dax to the bar.  
He handed her a menu, "Order whatever you like."  
After carefully reading the menu, she made her decision.  
"Give the lady what she wants." he commanded the bartender.

Corellian Black Vodka. It is a drink that even the most hardened and dangerous scoundrels drink with caution. If Jordana wanted a strong drink, she sure as hell found one. She gazed down at the pitch black liquid in the shot glass, wondering if she should have chosen a more appealing looking beverage. She brushed her inhibtions aside and raised the glass to her lips. At first it was sweet, and she relaxed slightly. But once the liquid began to travel down her throat, it immediately lit it ablaze. Dry, scratching heat clawed its way up her throat. She gasped for air, anything to cool it. The bartender, as if seeing this many times before, handed her a glass of water, but it did little to sooth her raw throat. She looked over to Dax, who was unsuccessfuly trying to hide his laughter.  
"What the hell is so funny?" she rasped.  
"The look on your face. Drinks are a little stronger here than they are Coruscant, aren't they?"  
She nodded irriitably.  
"Those drinks are nothing compared to anything what's here, just watered down to almost nothing."  
"Master never taught me about this." she mumbled.

Just then, Anakin came rushing toward them.  
"Jordie, are you alright? I saw you gasping."  
"Yeah, she's fine." Dax replied. "Her drink was just a little too strong."  
"Hey Dax, do you have, you know, a regular mixed drink? One that, like, won't set me on fire."  
He ordered her something and leaned closer as he handed her the drink, "Just some advice: If you really want to try and blend in, you better get used to the powerful drinks here."  
He left them to talk to the people inhabiting the betting tables, and Anakin lead Jordana back to their couch.  
"Jordana, I want you to be more careful."  
"Anakin, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
"But I am going to worry. You're the closest thing I have to family right now. I've already lost Padme, I don't want to lose you too. Besides, I don't think Tahira would be very happy with me if I let something happen to you."  
She set her drink down on the table in front of them and relaxed into Anakin as he placed his hand on her waist. The effects of the drink were hitting her hard: she began to feel light headed, and the room began to swirl. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes, focusing solely on the beat of the music.


	18. Chapter 18

Conversations

Jordana groaned as the harsh sunlight hit her eyes. Her head throbbed and spun as she sat up, and her stomach was doing back flips. She hadn't felt this bad since her first hangover several years ago, when Tahira first took her drinking.  
"Fuck I hate hangovers." she grumbled.  
Suddenly she noticed that the room looked different. Either someone had completely redecorated while she slept, and who knows how long she'd been asleep, or she wasn't in her room anymore. She looked over to see Anakin sleeping on his side next to her.  
"Anakin?" she whispered, shaking him. Finally, his eyes barely opened.  
"Yeah, what?" he said, still half asleep.  
"What am I doing in your bed?" she demanded.  
"Why wouldn't you be?" he replied, smiling and closing his eyes.  
"Anakin, we didn't…last night?" She began to panic. All memory from the night before eluded her and her heart pounded in her ears as she began to contemplate all the possible scenarios that could have happened. While she wanted nothing more than to make love to him, she didn't want her first time to be while one or both of them was in some drunken haze.  
He opened his eyes again and smiled.  
"You were…amazing." He said quietly.  
"What!" she shrieked. He laughed.  
"Last night, you were incredible. You did things I didn't know you knew how to do."  
Her stomach began to churn faster and faster, and she thought she could taste the bitter bile rise in her throat.  
"Oh…my…god." She whispered. He broke out laughing, and she realized he was joking.  
"Fuck you Anakin Skywalker!" she screamed and tried to hit him. He grabbed her wrist and held her down. "Anakin, no! I'm going to puke." she moaned in protest.  
"There's a disposal on the floor, on your side of the bed."  
She quickly leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. She relaxed against the pillows, sighing as she pushed her hands back through her hair.  
"You bastard!" she growled as she attempted to hit him again. But this time he grabbed both her wrists and pinned her underneath him.  
"Well, you're feeling better." he said cheerily.  
She gazed up at his devilishly boyish grin and realized she couldn't stay mad at him.  
"Alright fine, I'm not mad at you. Just don't ever do anything like that again or I swear I'll hit you so damn hard."  
"Your in no position to be making threats Jordana."  
"What?"  
"Given your position, you're wide open and vulnerable."  
Her eyes widened in shock, "You wouldn't dare!"  
His hands snapped from her wrist to her sides where his fingers assaulted the delicate, sensitive spot along her rib cage. She squealed and squirmed until finally he stopped. Once she was free, she scooted to the other side of the bed.  
"So what happened last night anyway?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.  
"You passed out. I carried you back here, and you began throwing up. Once you calmed down, I placed you in my bed so I could keep an eye on you."  
"Good thing I didn't drive home, huh?"   
"Jedi don't let Jedi fly drunk." He said, smiling. "Try not to get that drunk again, please. As much as I liked having you in my bed, I don't like seeing you throw up all over the place." he pleaded.  
"I won't. I didn't realize how strong that stuff was."  
He got off the bed and started toward the bathroom, "I'm going to get ready for work. Should I tell Dax you'll be there in a few hours?"  
"Yeah, I'll be ready by then."

About a half an hour after Anakin left for work, Jordana heard a faint vibration coming from her bag, the one that Tahira had given her. Reaching into one of the side pockets, she found a small comlink pager with a random number and two words: CALL TAHIRA.

Anakin was lying underneath a badly damaged speeder, attempting to fix the engine when Dax approached him.  
"You got a minute?"  
He didn't slide out from under it, "Yeah, what is it?"  
"It's about Jordana."  
"What about her?"  
"How close are you two?"  
"I already told you, I've known her since I was ten. She's my closest and most trusted friend. I trusted her enough to invite her to my own wedding, and she even tried to talk to my ex-wife after she left me."  
Ex-wife. Those words left a sour taste in his mouth and he was surprised at the ease at which they flew from his lips. In the days that he'd been on Corellia, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd thought about Padme. Even her name was sounding less and less familiar. Perhaps this was moving on, and he was ever so slowly beginning to forget the beautiful politician he'd been so in love with.  
"I'm just saying, she's really something else." He paused, "Did you ever think you might have feelings for her?"  
"What?"  
Him? With Jordana? The thought had never crossed his mind, probably because Padme had occupied his thoughts and dreams for the entire time he'd known her. And yet even after Padme left him, and her name slowly loosing its enchanting effect, he didn't know if he could ever fall in love with someone else. He cared deeply for Jordana, but love her? It was a concept he couldn't wrap his mind around entirely.  
"I've never really thought about her that way."  
"Oh, well. I was just wondering. You two looked like a couple last night."  
The thought of him with Jordana played through his mind again. It was a strange, yet slightly pleasant thought. Before he could contemplate the notion further, he quickly brushed the thought out of his mind.  
"Well, I'll let you get back to work." Dax said, leaving Anakin to finish repairing the speeder.

Jordana hesitantly dialed the number, not sure where she was calling, or if Tahira would even answer. She was relieved, however, to hear her former master's familiar voice.  
"Master, where are you?"  
"Don't worry, I'm far from the Temple. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Are you feeling ok? You sound like shit."  
"I'm hung over. Anakin and I are fine. He's at work, and I'm leaving in a little bit to join him."  
"Well it didn't take you two long to get settled."  
"We got lucky. We found someone who's willing to help us. So when are you leaving?"  
"That's why I called you. There's been a small change of plans."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know how I'm going to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Jordana, Obi-Wan and I are together. He told me he loved me, and we're going to leave the Order, together. But first we have to wait until the war is over."  
"That's a lie. The war already is over. You're just trying to cover because you know you won't be coming back!"  
"No, it's not. At least the Council doesn't think so, not until Count Dooku is either captured or killed. Jordana what's gotten into you?"

Jealousy, that's what'd gotten into her. Tahira had her man, but Jordana wasn't sure if Anakin would ever be able to get over Padme. He'd loved her for so long, that even if she didn't love him anymore, he would never betray his 'love' for her. She saw green and red, and another thought popped into her head.  
"Does he know we're alive?" she demanded.  
"No! I'm telling him after we leave the Order. What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"  
Hearing the hurt in her friend's voice ended her rage, but it still didn't erase the hurt in her own heart.  
"Master, understand this is frustrating for me. You tell me you'll come back for us, and then you tell me that you're staying with Obi-Wan until the war is over."  
"I know, it's frustrating for me too. It kills me to keep telling Obi-Wan that you two are dead. He really is hurting, he wishes he never would have agreed with the Council on your execution."  
"You think that's bad, try having to watch him marry another woman."  
"Jordana-"  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you." she said quickly.  
"I understand. Look I have to go now. I'll contact you again in the next few weeks."  
"Alright. May the Force be with you, Master."  
"And with you, Jordana. Good-bye."  
"Bye."  
She clutched the comlink in her hand as a few hot, angry tears fell down her face. She didn't want to be mad at Tahira, but she was. She knew Tahira wasn't trying to hurt her, and yet she still felt betrayed. She angrily threw the comlink back into the bag and went to get ready for work.


	19. Chapter 19

Cars, Anger, and a Bit of Sexual Tension

Jordana, still angry from her conversation with Tahira, marched her way into the garage, ignoring the occasional cat call from other workers. She found Anakin still working under the same speeder he had been while talking to Dax.  
"We have a problem." she said, slamming her hand on the roof.  
"Yeah," his voice echoed from under it, "Who ever owns this piece of shit really totaled it. The window is shattered inside the door. Two of the doors can't even be opened because the the side is bashed in, along with the hood. There is a huge slice along the other side, and the insides are completely trashed. It's going to take us forever to fix this."  
"This problem is bigger than the fucking speeder Anakin."  
Immediately, he rolled out from under it, and she nearly had to keep her jaw from slamming to the floor. His shirtless form revealed a well sculpted chest, strong arms, and defined abs. Sweat, oil and dirt mixed and trickled down his chest and along his abs. She had never seen Anakin like this before, and heat immediately flooded her cheeks. For a second, she almost forgot why she was even mad.  
"Jordie what is it?" he asked, placing his mechanical hand on her arm, "You've been crying."  
"I just got done talking with Tahira."  
"And?"  
"She and Obi-Wan are together now. I don't know if or when she's leaving. She claims she still is but I just don't know."

Anakin was silent for a moment, trying to process what was just told to him. Tahira, the woman who had saved him and Jordana from certain death, Jordana's own master, was now sleeping with Obi-Wan. How could she? Obi-Wan had agreed to their execution.  
"Does he know we're alive?" he growled.  
"Not yet. She's going to tell him when they both leave the Order."  
"That'll never happen, he loves his precious Council too much."  
"Not from what she said. He wishes he never would have agreed with the Council."  
But Anakin was too lost in his own anger to hear the last statement. He didn't even realized that he'd tightened his grip on Jordana's arm. He heard her faint whimper and immediately snapped back to reality. Her emerald eyes were turned away from him, but they still conveyed a deep sense of hurt and betrayal. He let go of her arm. If anyone had the right to be upset, it was her. After all, Tahira was her master. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She rested her hands lightly on his hips and leaned her head onto his dirty chest.  
"Don't worry Jordie. When, or if, they leave we'll tell them where we are. I'll just have to punch Obi-Wan once, twice, or perhaps several times for pay back."  
He felt her body jerk slightly as she giggled, and she pulled back to look at him. Her light smile lit up her entire face, and her once sad eyes now shimmered as they gazed into his.  
Gods, she's beautiful when she smiles. he caught himself thinking.  
"Now come on, I need your help with this thing." he motioned to the mangled speeder behind them.  
Her eyes bulged in shock and apprehension, "You have got to be kidding me. Anakin, I may know a few things about fixing speeders but I don't even know where to begin with that hunk of junk."  
"Just rip the hood and all the doors off for now. You can handle that can't you?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
She walked over to twisted piece of metal posing as the hood. To her surprise, it lifted easier than expected and with one strong yank, the hood completely tore off. She stared in amazement at the jumbled mess of wires, machinery, and plugs.  
"What the fuck?" she shrieked.  
"That's what I said when I saw it."  
"Let me guess, somebody did something really stupid with this?"  
"Oh yeah."

That night, Anakin was with another woman in his dreams, his ex-wife Padme. Outside was the noisy traffic of Corellia, but inside his mind he was back at the Lake Retreat. The moons and stars radiated into their room, and the cool air crept over their bodies as they lay across her bed. He leaned in and met her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. However, when she broke the kiss, a strong breeze burst through the window. The light gale washed over Padme, and she began to disappear. Like grains of sand, she vanished into the wind and it carried her out the window, through the gardens, and into the night sky.  
"Padme." he whispered sadly and he watched her float away. He couldn't hold on to her, couldn't keep her with him. As he prepared to face a lonely bed, he saw Jordana lying exactly where Padme had been.  
"Jordie?"  
"Hello there." she replied, smiling up at him.  
Without hesitation or thought, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She responded to his kiss, gliding her smooth tongue along his lower lip.

Anakin gasped as he sat up abruptly in his bed. He breathing was ragged, and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.  
What in the hell just happened?  
One moment, he was lying in bed with Padme, and the next he was kissing Jordana. His mind raced and ached as he attempted to make sense of his dream. He then remembered his conversation with Dax from earlier.  
"Dax." he groaned.  
Dax had put all these, ideas, about him and Jordana in his head, it was Dax's fault he was going to have a hard time getting to sleep that night. As he lay back down against the pillows, he could still feel his heart hammering against his chest. Sleep would not come easy tonight. More images of him and Jordana flooded his mind, though he fought to keep them out. She was his best friend, he'd known her since they were both ten. Besides, how could he have moved on completely from Padme after only a little over a week? Anakin managed to convince himself that he was just rebounding from his failed marriage to Padme enough to drift into sleep. But he was going to talk to Dax the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Friendship and Flirtation

The days following Anakin's dream about Jordana turned weeks, and the weeks turned to months. Dax had been no help at all in interpreting the dream.  
"What do you think it means, Anakin?"  
He had no idea, so for the first time, he ignored his dreams. There was no need to panic, since they didn't involve death or suffering, so he'd put them out of his mind completely when he awoke the next morning.

Padme hadn't crossed his mind in a while either. Occasionally he'd see a news special about her, but even those had decreased in recent weeks. She was a fading memory, her face quickly evaporating from his mind. Ten years of obsession and adoration, plus three as clandestinely wed lovers, it all seemed so trivial now. Perhaps Jordana had been right, perhaps she hadn't really loved him. The thought almost seemed comforting, because in hindsight he wasn't sure he had really loved her either, or if it had just been and infatuation he carried for years.

Sinking into his bed, he reveled in the fact that now, for the first time, his life actually belonged to him. He had a job, an apartment, a speeder, money, clothes, possessions that weren't rationed out to him, and no inescapable commitments. He was his own person, free to do whatever he wanted.  
Suddenly, a lock knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.  
"Ani, hurry up! We gotta go!"  
He hated it when she called him that, and he was about to say something until he opened the door.  
Leaning against the door frame was Jordana, her lean muscular body dressed in tight red pants that rested low on her hips and low-cut black tank top. Her long mahogany hair fell just past her shoulders, and small layers defined her face. She may have been staring up at him innocently, but her eyes held a sliver of mischief, if only for a moment. After allowing him to gaze upon her for only a few seconds, she straightened up from her position against the door.

"You ready to go?" she asked casually. He quickly said some form of compliance and followed her out of the their two bedroom apartment. She could feel his eyes occasionally scan over her body and she couldn't help but grin. Anakin had never really seen her in anything but Jedi robes, nor had he seen her ever make a serious attempt at dressing nicely. She was determined to impress him, and it seemed that she was succeeding. With the two of them free of the Jedi and him free of Padme, she could take her time in flirting with him. She was walking the fine line between friendship and flirtation, carefully planning each move so as not to seem too obvious.  
Gods, she felt like a teenager, primping herself to attract the man she loved. But, she guessed, that since she and Anakin never really had normal teenage lives, now would be an ideal time to do things like that. This time, she was determined to show him how much she really loved him.

Dax's club was busier than usual that night. It had to do with the new wing of the club that Dax had just finished renovating into a casino, and he was throwing a pretty wild party to celebrate its commencement. Not that it really bothered Anakin or Jordana. They just stood against the railing that overlooked the rest of the club. He was trying to talk her out of switching out of the garage that he worked in to working in Dax's new casino.  
"I hate the smell of diesel fuel, Anakin. I hate the grime, the dirt , the cat calls. At this new job, all I'll have to do is serve drinks or run betting tables."  
"But do you really want to be dealing with a bunch of drunk assholes who'll get violent if they lose a bet?"  
"You don't think I could handle myself in that situation? I was once a Jedi too, you know. I think I can handle myself."  
"Yeah but," he paused, "I kind of liked having you working with me." he said quietly.  
Just hearing him say that almost made her reconsider, "I'll think about, ok?"  
They smiled at each other, and Anakin was beginning to understand what Dax had meant a couple months ago, about having feelings for her.

A few minutes later, Dax came rushing up to Anakin.  
"Do you have any idea what crawled up your ex-wife's ass and died by any chance?"  
"A bantha, some Tuskens, some Jawas, plus some sand in a few unmentionable areas, why?"  
Dax flipped on the nearest holoscreen to a news program where she was speaking.  
"She's on some committee that wants to place a higher tax on casinos and alcohol, and they've chosen her as their poster girl. All day, she's been going on and on about the evils of casinos and the effects they have on their environment. She could do some serious damage to business." he ranted.  
Anakin looked up at the screen. The lack of emotion in her face reflected the lack of emotion he felt for her anymore. However, her comments did feel like a slap in the face, like she was personally trying to destroy him and everything around him.  
"Fuck her." he sipped his drink, "Their proposal will be shot down faster than a lightsaber can ignite."  
"That bitch needs a new hobby." Jordana interjected.  
"She is a politician." Dax replied.  
"Well all politicians need new hobbies, rather than trying to control the lives of their constituents to fit their vision of society."  
Dax and Anakin stared at her in shock.  
"I've never heard you speak of politics like that before." Anakin remarked.  
"What can I say, I hate politicians."

As the night wore on, the crowd, with the assistance of alcohol, became more rowdy. Jordana was pressed against the railing, amused by the sight of several drunken men slurring their expletives and throwing clumsy punches at one another. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms come around her and their hands gripped the railing. She turned her head and saw that it was Anakin who had encompassed her in his arms.  
"Anakin, what are you doing?"  
"I'm making sure none of those animals down there think you're available."  
"Really? And why is that?"  
"I don't trust them."  
"I think you're jealous." she teased.  
"Maybe." He whispered into her ear, "Maybe I just don't want anything happening to you."  
She could feel his hot breath against her neck, and the chills it gave her traveled down her spine, causing the tiny hairs on her arms to stand at attention.  
Anakin looked up and when he saw the faint blush in her cheeks he couldn't help but smile. He had never realized how soft her skin was until he glided his hand up her arm and brushed her hair over one shoulder so he could rest his head on her other one. He heard her gasp slightly when he placed a light kiss on her neck.  
"Don't you think you're taking this 'making them think I'm not available' plan a little too seriously?" she murmured, her voice fluttering.  
He didn't respond, he was lost in her sweet perfume. Everything was beginning to make sense now: the dreams, his sudden lack of interest or concern for Padme. Dax, it seemed, was right all along. He did have feelings for her, this beautiful goddess who had remained by his side even when the rest of his world was falling apart. He moved his arms down to wrap around her waist. He loved the way her body melted into his, the way they fit perfectly together. He nuzzled her neck one more time before he decided to take advantage of where his hands were and began tickling her sides. She squealed and giggled and writhed in his arms before he spun her around so he could gaze into her emerald eyes.  
"You know Jordie, I don't think I was ever as happy being with Padme as I am with you right now." And he meant every word of it too.

At the bar, Dax sat with his cronies, watching the sparks fly between Anakin and Jordana. A few of them had even begun taking bets on when they would finally hook up.  
"It's about damn time those two started flirting with each other." he declared.  
What Dax didn't know was that while Anakin was talking and laughing with Jordana, Anakin was falling in love with her.


	21. Chapter 21

Closer

The next day, Anakin was working under the hood of yet another badly damaged speeder when Dax, dressed unusually nice for being in a garage, sauntered up to him.  
"I just back from my accountant. He told me that this new casino will double my income over the next year." He proclaimed.  
"You just keep finding more and more ways to make money, Dax." he replied, slightly preoccupied with his repair work.  
"I hear Jordana wants to come and work at my new casino instead of here."  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"And this is a bad thing?"  
"I worry about her with a bunch of drunk brutes who're probably going to be losing most of their money."  
"Oh I see." He paused for a moment, "So what's going on between you two? You both looked mighty cozy next to that railing."  
Anakin slammed the hood down and in one sweep of his forearm, wiped the sweat from his face, "You mean other than the fact that I've fallen in love with my best friend?"  
"Ah ha! I knew it! Who was right?"  
"You were, Dax." he groaned.  
"Damn right!" he cheered, "So did you tell her?"  
"No."  
"Why the fuck not?"  
"Because," he started. Because he was feeling the same apprehension he felt when he told Padme he loved her, only now the stakes were higher. Padme's initial rejection had hurt, but he knew that if she still didn't return his feelings for her by the end of the mission, he would lick his wounds and hope and pray that he could forget the kiss he shared with her. He could crawl back to the Jedi, back to Jordana, pick up the pieces and every thing would be fine again. But if he was rejected by Jordana, he risked destroying his friendship with her. He couldn't let that happen. But he couldn't deny his deepening feelings for her, either.

"How about this: If you don't tell her in the next few days, I will personally kick your ass." he joked.  
"You really want to see us together, don't you?"  
"Anakin, you two are closest thing I have to family right now. You love her, and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she feels more for you than platonic friendship. I want you and Jordana to get married, fuck, and make little Jedi babies."  
Anakin couldn't help but laugh at Dax's blunt statement.  
"I'm serious. You two need to start fucking."  
"It's more than just her looks, Dax. She's been the only person I can fully trust. She's loyal, trustworthy, loving. It's only now that I've discovered how stunningly beautiful she is."  
"Oh I know. I could see that from day one. You still coming tonight?"  
"Yeah, we'll be there."

Back at the apartment, Jordana was sprawled out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Memories from the previous night raced through her mind as she tried to make sense of them all. Was Anakin simply on a rebound from Padme, or did he truly care for her? She hoped for the latter. The feeling of being held in Anakin's arms was an illusory, and yet at the same time real and comfortable, one, something she'd only experienced in her dreams but was a thousand times sweeter in real life. Until now, her emotions had been dormant, buried deep inside her heart, only surfacing in the solitude of night. But now they had awakened with full force, aching to be released, to break through her mental restraints and pour themselves before him. But she had held them secret for so long, she feared letting them go.

Suddenly, her pager started vibrating on the night stand with another number to call Tahira at. She pulled her personal comlink out of her pocket and dialed the number.  
"Master, you really need to stick to one location."  
'I can't, you know that.'  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Are you and Obi-Wan any closer to leaving yet?"  
'We still haven't found Count Dooku, and it's rumored that several of the Separatist Council members are still at large.'  
"Fuck."  
'Patience Jordana. It's only been five months, when it's been five years, then you can yell at me. Besides, I want to know if anything's happened between you and Anakin.'  
"Nothing, yet."  
'Yet?'  
"Yeah. I mean there's, like, a little bit of flirting here and there but neither one of us has made a really serious move. He definitely seems to be over his ex-wife, though."  
'Not much to get over. She did dump him in the worst way possible.'  
"Yeah. So how are things between you and Obi-Wan? Have you two...you know?"  
'...Maybe.'  
"Tahira Vereek, you tease! You did, didn't you?"  
'Ok, fine we did.'  
"Ah ha! I knew it! Details!"  
'When you and Anakin start doing it, I'll tell you.'  
"Well fine. I that's how you want to be."  
'I can't give out details right now. And unfortunately I have to go now. I'll try to contact you again in a few weeks.'  
"Alright Master. May the Force be with you."  
'And may the Force be with you too, Jordana.'

Tahira shut off the comlink and gently rubbed the tiny bump that was concealed underneath her robs.  
"Oh, Obi-Wan," she whispered, "What are we going to do now?"

That night, Anakin and Jordana resumed their usual positions in Dax's V.I.P section. Much to his dismay, she had been seriously considering taking the job in the casino.  
"Jordie," he pleaded, "stay at the garage with me."  
"Why are you so against me taking this job?"  
"Because I don't want anything happening to you."  
"Anakin, it's a casino, not a whorehouse. And it's Dax's casino, no less. Of all the casinos on this damn planet, don't you think this would be the safest one?"  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes, giving her 'the face': widening his eyes and curling his lower lip into a small pout.  
"That face won't work on me this time."  
"It did last time."  
"Well, I'm not seventeen years old any more."  
"No, no you're not." he agreed.  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
"You've changed so much since then. You've matured into a beautiful, strong, loving young woman." he explained, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed and he cupped her face in his human hand. Her jade eyes sparkled and reflected the love he felt for her. Every instinct demanded that he kiss her, to tell her how he felt, but he resisted. He wanted it to be special, he wanted to tell her someplace where it was just the two of them.  
"Come on, let's order some food. I'm starving." he quickly changed the mood and began leading her to the bar.  
"You order something for me. I have to run to the restroom."

Jordana's heart was beating so wildly in her chest she could have sworn that if there had been another soul in the bathroom, they would have heard it. Hunched over the sink, her ragged breathing echoed against the marble walls. She wiped a cool, wet cloth over her forehead and cheeks, abating the heat the flooded them. Her and Anakin had come to close to kissing she could practically taste his lips on hers. And just like that it had ended. She raised her hand to the cheek that Anakin had held, her skin still alive with the electricity his touch sent through her.  
Once she got over the surprise of Anakin calling her beautiful, she decided to head back to him. As she walked the distance from the restroom back to the V.I.P., she felt like she was being watched. She tensed and moments later, someone grabbed her and shoved her into a wall. She looked up to face her attacker, a large, very drunk man.  
"Well, look what we have here. A pretty young thing, all alone." he hissed.  
His breath reeked of alcohol and she turned her head in disgust.  
"Listen to me you worthless maggot," she snarled, "I'll give you once chance to let me go before I make you sorry you ever laid eyes on me."  
But he was too drunk to pay her any mind and used one hand to pin her hands above her head while his other hand went to work roaming over her body. Her brain filled with memories of Ventress' torture, and rage flashed across her eyes.  
"You asked for it." she growled and used the Force to tighten his airway. His hands flew to his throat and she elbowed him across the face.  
"You wench! You'll pay for that!"  
He swung a large, cumbersome fist towards her but she simply held up her hand and caught it, though her hand could barely fit around his knuckles. With one sharp twist, she snapped his arm half way between his wrist and elbow. Bones and blood erupted through the torn flesh and he fell to his knees in agony. She glared at the pitiful creature lying at her feet. It was lucky she no longer had her lightsaber, because she'd have decapitated it right there. The crowd parted a little for her as she made her way back towards Anakin and Dax, but they paid little mind to the man lying on the floor.

She found them sitting at a table, playing a card game, a plate of food beside them.  
"Hey Jordana! We thought you got lost somewhere and were about to send a search party after you." Dax joked.  
"No, but if you find any blood stains on the floor, I'll pay to have them cleaned."  
"Blood stains?" Anakin asked, panic filling his chest.  
"I broke a guy's arm after he tried to rape me."  
"What!" Anakin and Dax both jumped up, Anakin embracing her.  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
Rage boiled deep in Anakin's soul. How dare that monster even think about touching her! He pulled her tightly into him.  
"Anakin," she whispered, "everything will be ok. I'm not hurt, and that bastard will probably never have proper use of his arm again."  
He wanted to kill him, to rip his vocal cords out, or crush his heart within his chest. But Dax had already left to evaluate the situation, so there was little he could do now.

Back at their apartment, Jordana was trying to calm Anakin down, with little success. He couldn't comprehend how she could act so unaffected by the whole situation.  
"I'm not unaffected Anakin, just confident in how I handled it."  
"But what if he'd-"  
"Anakin-"  
"I don't want to lose you! I don't want to see you hurt! I can't-"  
'I can't live without you.' his mind shouted what his mouth couldn't.  
She sat next to him on the sofa and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.  
"I know, Anakin. And I'd probably feel the same way if I was in your position right now. But you don't have to worry about me Anakin. You'll never lose me. One, I'm not completely defenseless. Two, after all we've been through together, it's going to take more than some drunken low life to take me from you."  
He smiled warmly and embraced her, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.  
"What would I do without you?" he whispered.  
"I guess you'll never know the answer to that question 'cause you'll never be in that position." She rubbed his back gently. "Come on, we need sleep. We need sleep, and to just forget about this in the morning."

That night, the two friends dreamt of each other, wrapped in the other's arms. The sun bathed them in warmth, while the blades of grass danced in the breeze. The only sound that could be heard was their joyous laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Under the Stars

The air smelt of sea water and the warm breeze rippled through the blades of grass, carrying the voices of Anakin and Jordana through the night air. He had lead her here as a conclusion to the most romantic night he'd ever arranged. This meadow overlooked one of Corellia's oceans as the waves rolled onto the white sand beneath them. The stars were more visible here, sparkling like diamonds against the black velvet sky, and the moon cast it's reflection upon the waves.  
"Wow." she breathed.  
"You like it, then?"  
"It's...amazing."  
He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly brushing his fingers along her stomach. She tilted her head to one side, giving him better access to her neck. He glanced up at her and noticed that she was gazing skyward.  
"What is it?"  
"I just noticed how beautiful the stars look, now that we're not fighting amongst them."  
"Jordie, there's something I have to tell you." he whispered in her ear.

Still encircled in his arms she turned to face him, his azure eyes blazing with passion and intensity. She gently pressed herself into him, "What is it, Anakin?"  
He gulped, ready to spill his heart to her. Nothing he was about to say had been rehearsed, since the last time he's rehearsed his confession, the overall outcome didn't turn out so well. This time he was going to let his emotions and words blend themselves in a way that his heart saw fit.  
"Ever since I was ten years old, you've been the one person I could completely trust. You've known my darkest secrets, my faults, and you've never once turned your back on me or judged me. And when my life crumbled around me, you still stayed and saved me from one of the darkest periods of my life. You are the most loyal and caring woman I've ever known."

He cupped her cheek with his left, human hand and placed a tender kiss on her lips, marveling in how different this kiss was to every one he'd shared with Padme. There was no haze of forbidden temptation, no cloud of anxiety and warning, just a simple, untainted, blissful kiss. When he pulled back and gazed into her eyes, he had an epiphany. He may have had a schoolboy crush on Padme, but it was Jordana that he had truly loved. His dream had shown him that even when he was with Padme, his subliminal self was longing for Jordana. It had been his mind that refused to let go of his first wife, but with this realization, all thoughts of the senator vanished from his mind. All that mattered now was the dazzling young woman in his arms.  
"I love you, Jordana. I know now that I always have. I was a fool for not realizing this sooner, but I truly love you."  
With that last statement, he leaned towards her and their lips met in a deep, loving kiss.

Jordana could feel the earth beneath her feet begin to sway as her mind sought to accept what he had said. For years, she'd dreamed that one day he'd loved her, and she was having a hard time believing that she wasn't dreaming. But the feeling of Anakin's lips kissing hers knocked down all barriers that still remained in her mind.  
She kissed him back, nearly eight years of bottled up emotion poured through her lips as she kissed him passionately.  
"I love you too, Anakin." she replied, once their lips had separated.  
"You love me?"  
"Anakin," she ran her hand along his cheek and through his hair, "I've loved you since I was sixteen."  
He realized how long ago that was, and all the events that had transpired during that time. "So that means when Padme and I were married...you loved me?"  
"I wanted to tell you so badly that you were making a mistake, that I loved you more than she ever could. But after seeing how happy you were with her, I just couldn't."  
He abruptly silenced her with a kiss. "Forget all of that, it's in the past now. Forget the wedding, the war, even the days following the end of the war. All that matters right now is our love. We don't have a past anymore, we have a future."  
She playfully twirled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, emerald eyes brimming with love and joy.  
"I love you so much Anakin."  
"I love you too, Jordie."

They shared an intimate kiss before she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him, burying her face into his neck. In his joy, Anakin picked her up and spun around before they fell into the grass, Jordana lying on top of him. He reached up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He kissed her again, sensually rubbing her back with his hands. She moaned into the kiss and flicked her tongue along his lower lip. He granted her tongue access to his mouth, while using his own tongue to explore her sweet tasting cavern. Propping herself up on one elbow, she glided her other hand under his shirt and began to trace lazy patterns over his athletic abs and chest with her fingertips. Rolling themselves over so that they were laying on their sides, Anakin began kissing along her jaw, then down her neck until he reached the crook of her neck, where his gentle kisses elicited husky gasps from Jordana. His other hand began to outline her hips, treasuring every inch of her like she was a precious gem. Jordana's hand moved from his chest, along his strong shoulders, and down the rippling muscles in his back, gently dragging her nails along his skin. He moaned into her neck, the vibrations sending small waves of electricity shooting throughout her body. Both of them could feel the Force pulsating around them, matching the beating of their hearts. Anakin's lips left her neck and their eyes met in a passionate, loving glance. Each glided their fingertips over the other's flushed cheeks before kissing deeply.

Anakin and Jordana rolled onto their backs, Anakin's arm underneath her, keeping her close to him. As they lay on the ground, watching the stars above them, Anakin remembered what Jordana had said just minutes ago.  
"You're right, Jordie." he breathed, taking one of her hands and kissing her knuckles, "The stars are more beautiful now."  
"It's because I'm with you that they are."  
He lightly kissed her forehead. The two lovers relaxed and watched as the stars seemed to wink down at them from their heavenly position.


	23. Chapter 23

Playful Romance

The breeze carried the faint roar of speeder engines being revved up. Anakin and Jordana were preparing for one of their favorite pastimes: a joyride. They hadn't had a decent one since before the war. And Corellia's countryside provided the perfect locale for this activity. The dirt roads crept over gently rolling hills and twisting and weaving their way through the thick forests before heading straight back into the nearest city.  
"You ready babe?" she shouted over their engines.  
"Ready when you are."  
She slammed her foot on the gas and left Anakin in a light cloud of dust behind her.  
"Oh no you don't!"  
He took off after her, nearly catching up to her when she made a wide turn around a corner. She accelerated over a hill, causing her speeder fly through the air temporarily before landing.  
"Quit trying to show off, Jordie. You're not very good at it." His voice said through her ear piece.  
She watched as he flew over the hill, and when he landed he tilted his car to one side and began to drive around and around in tight circles. She drove off, leaving him to follow her again. They raced all over the countryside, doing reckless stunts and tagging each other. She rode down a hill to the beach, her speeder kicking up sand upon landing.  
"Damn it Jordie, you know I hate sand."  
"Well then you'll just have to find another way to catch me."  
She raced down the beach, dodging the people in her way, until she reached the boardwalk ramp. She pressed a button on the control panel and the vehicle lurched forward before leaping higher into the air. It completely missed the ramp and skidded onto the deck.  
"You know, you should really leave flying to the professionals." Anakin taunted.  
She looked around and saw no sign of him. But she could feel him, and he was nearby.  
"Anakin you jerk."  
She could have sworn she felt something wrong with her speeder, specifically a rattling noise in her engine, but the garage was on the other end of town, and traffic was terrible at this hour.  
"Alright, I'm heading back."

Normally, her speeder had an open cockpit, but with the release of one lever, the hatch closed. Having a boyfriend who was a talented mechanic who could not only tinker with your speeder but also teach you how to tinker with your speeder definitely had it advantages. She pressed a few more buttons, and her entire speeder vanished. She managed to get the speeder to levitate off the ground and near the rest of the traffic. Now she would discover if the changes she made to her speeder would fulfill their purpose. The the cloaking mechanism was timed so she accelerated and began darting through the lanes. If there had ever been a time since arriving on this planet that she needed her Jedi reflexes, it was now. She made it back to the garage just before the timing on the mirrors was up. As she let her overheated engine cool, she leaned her head back against the headrest and exhaled a chuckle as the adrenaline still pumped through her body.  
"Shit, that was cool!"

By the time Anakin found her, she had already popped the hood of her speeder and was working on the engine.  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up." she said, not looking up from her work.  
"Where were you? All I hear is 'I'm heading back' and I have no idea where 'back' is. So I drive around for hours looking for you and you've completely vanished."  
"I heard something rattling in my engine, so I had to come back. Fortunately, just a few minor things had gotten lose." she straightened up and closed the hood, "So I take it you don't like the modifications I made."  
"Modifications?"  
She climbed into the vehicle and pressed the same combination of buttons she had earlier. His jaw hit the floor when he saw her disappear with the speeder.  
"When the hell did you add a cloaking device to you ride?"  
"I finished it a few days ago." she replied, climbing out.  
"See now aren't you glad you stayed here instead of working at the casino?"  
"Yeah, I guess blowing my paycheck on new ways to juice up my ride is better than paying to have blood stains cleaned up."  
He grabbed her and brought his lips crashing down upon hers in a intense kiss. When their lips parted, a panting Jordana was staring up at him with a dazed look in her eyes. He smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and cheek.  
"Like that?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Good."

Late that night, Anakin found Jordana curled up on the couch, watching the holonet news. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"Whatchya watching?"  
"The senate voted to continue the war, even though almost all the Separatist leaders have been caught and most of their bases and factories have been shut down. They're still looking for Dooku." she said quietly.  
She didn't need to tell him what was going through her mind, her eyes exposed her fear. He turned off the monitor and knelt in front of her.  
"Don't worry about it. Tahira is a strong woman, she can take care of herself."  
"I know. It's just-"  
He cut her off with a soft kiss.  
"I said don't worry about it."

She kissed him this time, allowing her hands to make their way around to his back. As she lay back, she pulled him down with her, never breaking their kiss. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her lips before diving into her mouth. To him, she tasted just as sweet as the first time he kissed her. She broke the kiss, giggling as he lightly tickled her sides. Suddenly, the rain began tapping at the windows and they looked up momentarily.  
"I don't remember anything about there being rain today." she said.  
"Neither do I." he said, getting up, "Come on, let's get some sleep."  
Before she could stand up, Anakin bent over and scooped her into his arms, the carried her back to his room. Once in bed, she nestled into his chest.  
"I love you, Anakin." she whispered, her eyes starting to close.  
"I love you too, Jordie." he replied, kissing her forehead before drifting into sleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Engagement

Soon, months had passed since Anakin and Jordana had been going out and on one very special night he decided to treat her to dinner at the nicest restaurant he could afford. After dinner, they made their way through the lounge directly above said restaurant and onto the balcony attached to it. The setting sun cast slivers of golden light onto them through the trees. Anakin had his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her hips pressed lightly against his.

While Jordana was gazing at the sun as it began to settle beneath the horizon, Anakin was doing the best he could to hide his nervousness. He had never truly proposed to anyone before. Him and Padme had simply agreed to be married in secrecy. But this time, things were going to be different. Unlike when he confessed his love for her, he had planned this entire evening.  
"Jordie," his free hand fiddled around inside his pocket, "have you ever heard the expression 'love is more than just gazing one another's eyes, but rather standing side by side, gazing towards the future together'?"   
"Until now, no I hadn't."  
"Well," he turned to face her, concealing something in his mechanical hand, "you've always been by my side, and I couldn't imagine a life without you. I love you, with every fiber of my being, and I want to build a future with you."

A small, square box appeared in his hand and he opened it to reveal a silver ring with a singular, white gemstone.  
"Jordana Darai, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes I will." she answered immediately.  
He slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her, lifting her slightly off the ground.  
"Oh Anakin," she said breathlessly, cupping his cheek in her hand, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Jordana."  
And the sun disappeared beneath the earth, the final rays barely touching them as their lips fused in a passionate, loving kiss.

But what Anakin and Jordana didn't know was that while they celebrated their engagement, an old friend was being laid to rest at the Jedi Temple.


	25. Chapter 25

Rain tapped against the windows of Obi-Wan's personal quarters. Outside, the dreary gray clouds were dumping buckets of cold rain upon Coruscant. Brilliant flashes of light illuminated the skies, proceeded by thunder's deep, rolling voice. The inhabitants of this world scurried about their business, dodging into buildings to escape the rain, but never allowing it to hamper their daily routine.

Inside, Obi-Wan was seated next to his window, the side of his head pressed against the cool pane of glass. The weather reflected his mood, and the rain was the only sound echoing throughout the room. His beloved Tahira was gone, killed by Count Dooku.

When Dooku's whereabouts had been discovered, the Council sent Tahira and him to capture him. Events of the actual fight were hazy. Obi-Wan remembered being knocked unconscious, and when he woke up Dooku had escaped, and lying on the ground was Tahira's clothes, with a lightsaber-induced hole through where her stomach would have been. The troops had arrived moments later, but even after a thorough search of the area neither Dooku nor Tahira could be found.

For a while, her death didn't seem real, and it wasn't until her funeral that he fully began to grasp the concept of her death. He felt empty, like a piece of him died with her.

But then there was his daughter, the tiny infant sleeping in his arms. They had managed to keep Tahira's pregnancy a secret, and thanks to a process known as Fetal Hormonal Growth Acceleration, she'd only been pregnant for half the normal gestation period of a normal human. Sora had been born just days before they were sent after Dooku, and had left her in the care of his friend Dex until they could return.

Sora's pleasant squeal brought him back to reality. She was awake now, her bright blue eyes shining up at him. If there was one ray of sunshine left in his life, she was it.  
Although he could never be a normal father to her, in fact even after today he wouldn't be able to hold her like this again, the thought of abandoning her in some orphanage was too much for him to bear. He allowed himself a few more moments of peace with his daughter before heading towards the Temple's nursery.

While on his way to the nursery, he ran across Yoda, who was floating down the hallway on his hover pod.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Yoda greeted pleasantly as he stopped before Obi-Wan.  
Inwardly, he groaned. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell the lie he'd worked out to Yoda or any other of the Council members.  
"I'd stepped out earlier and found this girl abandoned. I noticed that the Force was strong with her and decided to take her to the nursery to have her midi-chlorians tested."  
Naturally she's strong with the Force. he thought. Both of her parents are so why shouldn't she?  
Yoda floated up more so that he could get a better look at her.  
"Indeed. Strong is she with the Force."  
He tenderly placed a hand on the infants head, and she playfully grabbed at his robe.  
"A name have you given her?"  
"Lately I've been calling her Sora."

Yoda paused for a moment before beginning to drift slowly around Obi-Wan.  
"Congratulations, Master Kenobi. A fine Jedi you're daughter will be." he said softly.  
Obi-Wan was shocked to say the least.  
"But how-"  
"Know and keep many secrets I do. The first Jedi to have a child you are not, nor the last."  
"Thank you, Master Yoda."  
Relief washed over him as Yoda began to float away from him.  
"Master Kenobi, one more thing." Yoda added.  
"Yes?"  
A smile formed across the small, green creature's face.  
"A good liar you are not."

Back on Corellia, a brilliant sunset draped across the sky, and the breeze danced through the grass and flowers. Here, at the very spot where Anakin and Jordana had confessed their love, they were getting married. She, dressed in and ivory sleeveless gown, stood before him, she held each of his hands in hers. On each of their left hands was a black titanium band. Dax, the only other witness to the wedding, was wiping tears from his eyes and mumbling about how much he loved weddings. When the holy man pronounced them man and wife, Anakin cupped her cheek in his hand and gazed lovingly into her emerald eyes.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker." she declared happily.  
"And I love you Jordana Skywalker."  
He lowered his face to hers and kissed her warm lips, their first kiss as husband and wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know I just reposted this chapter, but I realized that chapter 26 would really have consisted of the last paragraph, and that really wouldn't have been much of a chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter in the next few days. Happy Holidays all!


	26. Chapter 26

Roughly one year had passed since the wedding. The galaxy was at an uneasy peace. There hadn't been a major victory or defeat in the Clone War since the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine. The Jedi had come no closer to capturing Dooku, and Palpatine, without Anakin as his eyes and ears in the Council, was cut off from them. There was a small group of Senators, including Padme Amidala, that was growing more and more worried about the Chancellor's power as time went on. But as long as the war continued, their voices were drowned out by the demand that Palpatine keep his powers until Count Dooku could be caught. The entire galaxy, it seemed, was at a stand still.

But on Corellia, particularly the corner that belonged to Dax and the Skywalkers, the war was far from everyone's minds. Anakin now practically owned the garage he began working in, Dax had opened up several new casinos in the area, and Jordana had traded in her wrenches for financial books in order to help Dax keep track of earnings he made from all his businesses. By now, anyone who was close to Dax knew their identities, but they didn't care. If Dax trusted them, they had to be alright. Anakin and Jordana had been trying to start a family for a while, but after two years they still had no children. And with no word from Tahira, they never learned of her fate. They came to the assumption that she had chosen to stay behind with Obi-Wan. Jordana, the one who felt most betrayed by this notion, had given up on ever seeing her former mentor again and allowed her anger and hurt to ferment deep inside her heart. Regardless of this and their failed attempts at having children, their lives were, as far as they knew, perfect.

"Hey Jordie, you home?" Anakin called as he walked into their apartment. He heard her yell a reply from the kitchen and found her pulling pots and pans out of the cupboard. Leaning against the door frame, he continued to watch as she carefully read instructions on the backs of food packages.  
"I thought I told you I'd make dinner tonight." he gently reminded her.  
"Yeah, well, I got home early and I figured I'd practice this cooking thing some more." she sighed.  
"Oh come on Jordie," he advanced towards her, "your cooking's not that bad." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss, "Besides, cooking always puts you in a bad mood," his voice lowered to a husky whisper, "and then you're no fun later."

He pushed her gently against the counter, capturing her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and rested them gently on her sides. Their passion had increased to when they heard the distinctive beeping of their doorbell. Anakin groaned and gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"Damn it."

"Do you want to get the door, or should I?"

"I'll get it." he replied, quickly kissed her, and walked over to the door.

The sliding doors opened to reveal Anakin's friend, Dante, standing there with a small collection of holodisk containers in his hand.  
"Hey Dante, what's going on?"  
"Did I, uh, interrupt something?"  
Looking over Anakin's shoulder, he saw Jordana walk out of the kitchen.  
"We were about to make dinner."  
"I'm just dropping off your junk mail." he said, handing Anakin the contents he was holding.

"Thanks. Did you want to stay for dinner?"

Dante shook his head, "No, my girlfriend's got something special planned for tonight." he replied mischievously.

Anakin laughed, "Alright then, I'll see you later. Have fun tonight."

"Oh, I will. Later, you two."

Anakin shut the sliding doors as Dante left and began shifting through the holodisk containers. As usual, most of it was just downloads for coupons. One of the containers, however, wasn't clearly labeled. He looked it over quizzically before handing it to Jordana.

"What is it?", she asked.

"I don't know. But I guess we'll find out," he answered. She put the disk into the player. Palpatine's face appeared on their screen.

_"Hello Anakin. You cannot even begin to comprehend how happy I was when I discovered that you and your friend, Jordana, were still alive. Rest assured that I am the only soul that knows your secret. I'm contacting you because I need your help. I'm requesting that you return to Coruscant so that I may further discuss the situation with you. I look forward to seeing you both again soon."_

Silence filled the air for several minutes, before Jordana spoke.  
"He's got to be crazy." she commented, "We can't go back, it's suicide."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." he replied, obviously distracted.  
"Anakin, you're not actually considering going back there…are you?"  
"Jordie," he began, "if he went to this great a length to find me, it's got to be important."  
"I'd like to know how he found us in the first place. And even if what he needs you for is important, going back is a big risk."

Conflict tore at his heart. He knew she was right. If they went back, they risked getting caught. But at the same time, he couldn't refuse his old friend and mentor's plea for help. Jordana could see this too and she knew what course of action he wanted to take.  
"I can't ignore him." he whispered.

"Anakin, this could be a trap."

"How?" he demanded, almost angry at her for thinking that if Palpatine had found them he would betray them.

"I don't know, but it's not a possibility that I'm willing to rule out."

"I don't believe that."

Jordana sighed. She didn't want him to go back. There was no way of knowing whether this was indeed a trap or not. And even if it wasn't, she wasn't thrilled with the idea of just letting her husband run the risk of getting caught. But Anakin had already made up his mind and there was nothing she could say to change it. That didn't mean he had to go alone.

She responded simply, "I'm going with you."  
"Out of the question; It's too dangerous."

"Which is exactly why I'm going with you."

Anakin was about to counter her argument, but gave up that thought. The look of pure determination on her face suggested that she wasn't going to give this up until he agreed to let her go with him. After nearly a year of marriage and close to fourteen years of friendship, he'd learned that she had one hell of a stubborn streak.

"Very well. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

She stared at him for a moment, slightly confused that he had given up the argument so quickly. Usually, their arguments lasted at least two hours.

"We?"

He nodded, a warm smile forming across his lips, but she still looked stunned. "What? I've given up arguing with you."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from you," she finally replied.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to up this chapter. School was hell this semester. But with summer here, I should be able to get chapters up more quickly. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Enjoy the chapter :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early, and the sun had just begun to creep above the horizon. The air was crisp and cool, and the breeze whipped around the sky rises. The rush hour crowd was just awakening, so the roads were nearly bare.

For Anakin and Jordana, it was a painful homecoming, a reminder of so many unpleasant memories long forgotten until now. Coruscant seemed much more cold and distant now than when they left. Once familiar streets now seemed alien. Their nerves tingled and bristled against the Force. Adrenaline coursed through their veins as they slipped through the ally ways. Jordana prayed that she might run into Tahira. Partly just to know that she was alive, but also to gain some closure as to why she hadn't contacted her in over a year. Yet as they made their way towards the senate, she never saw her former master.

They quietly made their way through the senate building, carefully trying not to be seen, but without looking too suspicious. All it took was a mind trick on a very impressionable secretary just to get into that they had been able to get into the office this early without security being informed. As they were being lead into Palpatine's office, Jordana began to question why she was there again. The last time she was there, she swore she would never set foot in that office again. Yet, there she was, about to enter it for the first time in years.

Palpatine's office was slightly more chilly than Jordana had last remembered. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight, and goose bumps sprang fourth up and down her arms, despite the many layers she was wearing. She lightly gripped Anakin's hand as she noticed that Palpatine wasn't in the office.

There was a slight hiss as the door that connected the office they were in to Palpatine's personal office opened. She could feel the tension evaporate from Anakin as the Chancellor entered the room.

"Anakin," he greeted, walking towards them, "I'm glad you were able to make it here alright." He placed a sympathetic hand on Anakin's shoulder and looked at Jordana, "And, Jordana, I'm pleased to see you as well."

For a moment, his warm, almost genuine smile seemed to _almost _calm her nerves.

"It's good to see you again, your Excellency." Anakin replied.  
"Come, come sit down now." he lead them over to the two seats before his desk. "It has been far too long, my friends."

They sat in the two chairs, and Anakin and Palpatine began discussing why they had been summoned.

"There really is no easy way for me to put this, so I'll be blunt. Our clone intelligence has located Count Dooku. And I'm asking you to kill him."

There was what seemed like an excruciatingly long silence as Anakin and Jordana attempted to grasp what he had just asked.

"What?" Anakin finally asked.

"I know what I'm asking you to do is dangerous, and believe me, seeking you two out was not the course of action I wanted to take, but this was my last resort."

"That can't be right." Jordana replied, " There has to be someone else, some other way. I mean, you are the Supreme Chancellor, you have the entire Jedi Council at your disposal. Why would you go through the trouble of seeking us out when you have them?"

Palpatine sighed, "That issue," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "is a complicated one. Suffice to say that things between the Council and myself have been…strained…since you two left."

He cast Anakin a quick glance that betrayed the slightest hint that Anakin might know what he was talking about, and immediately Jordana felt out of the loop. She got the impression that he wasn't going to share any more on the subject with her.

"Should we go after him, isn't there a chance that we'll get caught?" Anakin asked.

"I can assure you, you won't."

As Jordana watched this brief exchange between her husband and the Chancellor she had a feeling as to what Anakin's decision would be. While life on Corellia had been good to him, there was still a part of him that missed being the Hero with No Fear. She also had a feeling that he would want to get revenge for Dooku taking his arm. She looked over at Anakin, who had turned slightly to face her. His eyes told her that she had guessed his choice correctly. He was going to kill Count Dooku.

Jordana nodded her head slightly, a sign that she would not question or argue his decision. Anakin paused a moment before turning back to face the Chancellor.  
"I will go after Count Dooku, and kill him."

Palpatine smiled, "Good. And don't worry, I'll make sure that Jordana is kept safe until he's taken care of."  
"With all due respect Chancellor, that won't be necessary. I'm going with him."  
"What?"

"I'm not about to let my husband go off on this alone. If he's going, then I'm going with him."

Palpatine sat back in his chair a little, almost as if he was studying her, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He paused again, not entirely sure what to think of her, "Very well then, I'll have you two briefed on the situation."

------------------------------------------

Anakin and Jordana briskly walked through the chilled corridors to the hangar where their star fighters were waiting.

"I still don't think that you should go." Anakin protested.

"Did you really think I'd let you risk your life alone?"

He stopped, and grabbed her arm lightly so that she turned to face him, "I don't like the idea of you risking yours. Please, don't do this. I can't lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you either. If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself for not helping you. Besides, with my fighting style, it'll be more like three against one."

Anakin sighed. She had the same look of determination as when she insisted on coming here with him, which mean that there was no way of talking her out of it. And she did have a point about the three on one battle. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

They continued walking, but the cryptic explanation Palpatine had given them regarding the JedI Council still weighed on her mind. Jordana lightly gripped his hand, causing him to slow his pace.

"Anakin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What was Palpatine talking about we asked about the Council?"

Suddenly, Anakin stopped. He quickly checked the surroundings to make sure no one was around, then pulled her closer.

"Palpatine believes that Jedi Council plans on betraying him and taking control of the Republic.", he whispered.

"Are you serious?" she asked, almost in disbelief, "I mean, I don't exactly hold the Council in the highest regard right now, but…" her voice trailed off, "Do you really believe him?"

"I don't know." He thought back to something else Palpatine had once told him. _'All who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi.'_ The Council's decision to have them killed certainly made more sense when he put it in that perspective. "But if he is right, it could possibly mean trouble for us should they discover we're alive."

Jordana only nodded in agreement, but he could sense her skepticism.

"You don't trust him, do you?", he asked.

She paused before answering, "I don't know, Anakin. I've always been skeptical of any politician's motives."

He placed a hand on her cheek, "I know, love. But trust me, the Chancellor is not as corrupt as most politicians." He kissed her gently, "Now come on, let's take care of this Sith Lord."

-------------------------------------------------

For several minutes after they left, Palpatine just sat there, drumming his fingers on his desk and contemplating the next phase of his plan. Ever since he'd met her, Jordana had been a wild card in his plan. He could easily sense her distrust, her fear, and she was so close to Anakin, that if she felt strongly enough, she might be able to destroy the bond that he had created between Anakin and himself. And he couldn't risk that.

But while part of him wanted to find a way to eliminate her right away, there was also a part of him that felt it would be a waste. While he felt skepticism towards him, the love she had for Anakin was palpable, even from the first time he met her. And with that love there was also the pain of harboring a then unrequited love, the jealousy she held for Padme, and anger towards the Council. She had plenty of dark side potential, and she could be useful, either as a tool to bring Anakin to the dark side, or even possibly as a second apprentice.

Palpatine turned on the transmitter, and sent a signal out to Dooku's location. A small, blue image of his current apprentice appeared before him.

"Yes, Master."

"Skywalker is on his way. But there will be someone else joining him, his wife, Jordana."

"What would you have done, Lord Sidious?"

He thought for a moment. Jordana had to be tested. If she died, then she wasn't worth the effort, and Anakin could still be turned. If she lived, then she might still be useful.

"Kill her."


End file.
